Six Month Suspension
by Arktress
Summary: Imagine if you found out your Partner... was REALLY Wealthy... then you both got suspended... and sent to 'his' holiday home in the Bahamas! but wait.. for 6 MONTHS!... B&B all the WAY! Story inside
1. PostSummary

**The really Large Post-Summary::**

Booth was suspended for six months due to his frustration and he was in a 'meeting' with Cullen… Bones was there too, but his boss spilled one of Booths biggest and longest kept secrets…

Ever wonder why Booth gets so cranky with rich people…

He is one.

Cullen pushed Seeley off a really important case, much to Brennan's disgust. Because the man they were investigating (Daniel Ricks) hired…

Booths Mother.

Americas most powerful Women… Meaning; Defence Lawyer.

She kept her maiden name when she married William Booth… Laurie Lynnette… people call her L.L.

Cullen said Booth was too close to this case, and had to go on leave anyway, but Cullen stretched it from 2 months to 6. Then to make matters worse/better…

Temperance was suspended for taking Booths gun and shooting Mr Ricks in the shoulder, because he advanced on her.

Many heated words and many good reasons why they need a break later.

Cullen told them both to stay at the 'Booths' holiday home in the Bahamas… that's right he is rich by the power of 6… he is even a 'personal' friend to the president… even though they have never met. Seeley never enjoyed politics.

The two left his bosses office; in despair… their life was their job… now they have nothing but each other for 6 months… Guess which one sees the bright side?

Brennan broke the news to Angela… and was almost deaf afterwards… but hurt that Booth didn't share that information with Angela or herself, but they quickly got over that… because the money –clears throat- Man in question walked in with Hodgins.

Apparently they had talked it over… because Hodgins knew about Booths 'predicament'… rich people connect with other rich people, was the excuse. But Hodgins said Booth and Dr. Brennan could fly over in the Cantilever Jet as long as they don't spill anything.

They packed everything and got the airport that afternoon… it would be around 3:00 am when they arrived.

And that's where the adventure begins.

**.Adventure coming soon.**

**!!Watch this Space… well the next space over!!**

**B+BC **

_(Work it out)_

* * *

_Mini Disclaimer: I own Booths power and Riches oh and His house in the Bahamas. And for the rest of the story... I own Brennan's Personality!!_

**Ramey The Owl©**


	2. Jet Lag and Quos

**Disclaimer:: **Not mine, but even if I did own bones, I'd still be writing Fanfic for everyone.

**A/n::** This chapter is pretty slow, because its the whole travelling their and getting what the house looks like out of the way... the next chapter will be too I guess, cause we get a further insight on the bedrooms and beach. oh well Enjoy.

* * *

**Day 1 **

**--X Jet Lag & Quos X--**

(-)-)-)-)-)-)--------(-(-(-(-(-(-)

Booth started to strum his fingers on the arm of his flight seat, it was unusually quiet, but understandable quiet, the biggest secret he has ever kept was spilled and not by him… and to his partner as well she must be hurt in some way.

Brennan kept to herself on 'her' side of the plane, she just kept typing on her laptop excessively. Just like she was doing on the ride to the airport. Her mind was racing with techniques to get back at Booth, she couldn't believe he would keep something like that from her… sure keep a secret about the war and people you have killed but not your Family. _'Damn it I just typed out my thoughts'._

Booth turned and looked at his partner, she was now frowning and beating up the backspace key, this made him smile… Bones looks so adorable when she's ticked off. He was brought back to his own thoughts and not Seeley's the romantic side of his brain, when Brennan cleared her throat and shot him a glare.

"Booth. Stop staring at me" She barked.

"I wasn't… I was staring at your laptop. It seems to be taking one hell of a bashing" He grinned innocently.

"Don't try and pull off the whole. Its not you its something else… I could feel your gaze burning into my face" She said bluntly unaware how honest that was.

"Fine. You know what next time I'll just say you have something funny on your face." He sent her a playful glare.

"Fine." She coldly turned away and started to type.

_2 hours and 30 minutes later…_

"Bones?" Booth asked gingerly, before yawning loudly.

"What?" Brennan snapped, her laptop was snug in its bag, but now her concentration was locked on a science journal.

"I'm sorry" It came out quietly _'damn it… why couldn't I have just SAID it…'._

"Beg your pardon?" She looked up and closed the book _'Lets see if he has the guts to continue'._

Booth shifted in his seat and it swivelled so he was now facing Bren "I'm Sorry. Were partners and I shouldn't have kept this from you. Its just the lesser people that know… the more normal Life I lead." He frowned for a moment "None of the men in my family have succeeded past my Mother… because 'our' employers always compare us" He tossed his head back with a nervous laugh "Its stupid."

Brennan raised an eyebrow "Well then they missed out didn't they Booth?" She asked a rhetorical question. "Apology accepted and don't let anyone tell you are a failure Booth, I mean look at the work we've done—"

"Yeah. To get ourselves suspended" He sighed and sat back.

Brennan went to counter it, her mouth was open and she was making noises, but no words formed "Point taken" she sighed and sat back too.

_30 minutes later…_

"Bones. You awake?"

"I am Now."

"Can we play—" Booth began asking the same question he has been trying to ask for the past 5 minutes.

"My answer is. No. Booth just grow up" Brennan rolled over in her chair and looked her partner in the eye who was grinning like a mad man and staring at her. She frowned "What?"

"Nothing" A giggle escaped his lips.

"Really Booth what is it?" She sat up and hugged her jacket around herself tighter all the while her partners face getting more contorted with the funnies.

"Nothing" He squeaked and it was followed with laughable air escaping his nostrils.

"Booth?!" She barked, death glare turned on high.

That was too much, Seeley started to laugh uncontrollably, his arms wrapped around his chest and head rolling over the seat.

Temperance stood up and walked over to him, she planted herself bluntly in his lap; her knees locked either side of his hips.

Booth looked at her, eyes wide, laughter beginning to stop, but it still continued to rumble in his chest. "Uh..uh Bones?"

"What is it?" She squeezed her knees together, causing minimal pain to flash through Booths eyes.

"Nothing?!" He yelped (almost) trying to wriggle from her knee vice.

"Then why are you laughing?" Her grip eased a little, Booths wriggling was causing friction… positive yet negative friction.

"No reason" then it started again, his laugh filled the planes limited space capacity.

Brennan locked her knees harder into his hips and sat down on his lap, she felt him respond and she smirked. She would use his dreams and fantasies to her advantage.

Booth squirmed "Hey… that's unfair" he was still laughing, until she glared at him again "Fine, Fine… Look" He lifted his now empty champagne glass, so she could see her reflection. "You have something funny on your face."

Temperance's mouth opened and she frowned "You didn't?!"

"Yes I did" he smiled.

"Where did you get the stamp?" She asked horrified.

Seeley wriggled causing more friction and a slight growl left his lips, as he pulled a luggage stamp from his pocket and threw it from one hand over Brennan's head just to be caught in the other.

"Your evil… I hope god Smites you down" She stole the stamp and shuffled off Booth before returning to her seat.

"Hey don't diss the lord. Plus he would've thought this quite entertaining." Booth started to laugh again as Brennan so desperately scrubbed at the 'Handle with Care' ink mark on her head… and just to top it all off, she also had a dotted line across her chin that had 'sign here' written underneath it.

"How did you do this without waking me up? Its illogical to think I wouldn't have woken up." She looked at him in disbelief whilst pulling out a moist towelette.

"Well its obviously logical… Because. Bones. You didn't" He smiled a wickedly witty charm smile "Plus you sleep like a log… or even a concrete slab" He winked.

"I don't snore do I?" She rubbed at the ink profusely, she was scrubbing so hard, even her chair was swivelling.

Booth chuckled "No but you hum, and it sounded like 'The recipe for making love' by Harry Connick Jr" He shifted out of his seat and crawled on his knees over to Brennan as she blushed.

"Booth—" She didn't have time to respond as he took the towelette from her hand and started to tenderly rub the ink off.

"You were just hurting yourself. Plus I put it there, It should be my duty to take it off" He smiled sweetly and ran the soft material over the ink; it was nearly gone when Brennan smiled at him. Boy it had been a long while since she last smiled.

"Thanks. It was really beginning to hurt."

"No problem" He wiped off the remaining ink and ran his thumb over her skin, and just like the saying… Sparks did fly.

They both just stared at each other for a moment, forever inching closer and closer, until the captain's voice blared.

"Seeley and Temperance, please be buckled and ready for landing… and welcome to Seal Island… Privately owned by your 'Partner' Dr. Brennan"

Both of them blushed as they heard the co-pilot laughing. Booth got up gingerly and belted himself into his seat. _'Its going to take a while to really understand her knowing… oh boy… I'll just have to make the most of the time we have'_ A smile broke out across his face.

Brennan followed pursuit and placed the towel down before securing her seat belt across her middle. Her gaze wondered to Booth, he looked so innocent and childish as he grinned at his thoughts, she completely forgot about him keeping a secret from her.

_Somewhere at the airport staring at a very large warehouse…_

"Well I don't remember owning one of these the last time I was here" Booth scratched his head as he stared at the cool steel of the warehouse door.

"What is it?" Brennan asked looking over their luggage that was piled on the ground behind them.

"A very large steel warehouse, that I have the key for Bones… That's what it is" He looked up and saw a sign hanging with red and white letters 'Booth Carpool'.

Brennan followed his gaze "Well… Don't just stand there. Booth. Open it" She ushered him to unlock the door, before pain ensued, plus the tropical night air was quite nippy.

"Okay. Okay." Booth skipped over the door and opened it, but when he walked in it was just a small room, with security. He frowned, then saw a large red button on the desk, the sticker on it said 'Push to release doors'. Booth shrugged and pressed it.

Brennan was shocked as all the warehouse lights flickered on and a very LARGE range of cars was shown as the doors slid open.

Booth blundered out and wolf whistled "Why don't I have one of these at home?"

"Because it would give away the 'secret' immediately… and I don't believe I answered that?" She sighed.

"Hey don't worry about" Booth was nearly drooling over the huge selection of cars before him… and they were all set up like in a show room. "Which one should we take?" He yawned and checked his watch 3:39am.

"They are your vehicles Booth. But personally I quite like that black convertible" She started to walk towards it, but walked/Close lined herself on Booths arm.

"I'm happy with your choice… But it's a chick car so No" He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Fine, the navy blue hummer. Happier?"

"Much"

She watched Booth basically skip over to it "The keys!" She rolled her eyes and walked over to a small box, obviously containing the keys. Brennan opened it but was surprised to find only one key "Booth?" she held it up as he turned to look.

"The safe by your feet. Bones." He held back his laughter and decided to tease her a little "Do I have to do your thinking now too?" he just received a glare.

Brennan placed the key in the safe and turned it, a little blue keypad lit up asking for a password "Booth?"

"What?" He snapped, turning again.

"Password?" she shouted.

"Joyous" he shouted back.

"Thank you" She pushed it in and it popped open again revealing yet again another keypad.

"Password?" She shouted and jumped when Booths response was right next to her ear.

"Lovers" He felt his cheeks go a slight shade of scarlet.

"I'm not going to ask" she punched it in and finally came across all the keys neatly hanging from little hooks, each key was tinted the same color as its corresponding car.

"Mom had a thing for color coding… She's just the thing" He threw in a gayish voice.

"What thing?" Brennan asked pushing the key in his face as she stood up, closing the two safe doors with her foot.

"Don't worry" Booth took the car key "Your giving this over willingly?" He laughed and bent down, pulling the safe key out.

"Well I don't know my way… so Drive James" she started to lift her bags, completely oblivious to her partner's shock.

"You just used pop culture… Bones. I love the new you" His voice got softer on the end so she couldn't hear.

"I love you too Booth, new and old you if that's even ethical. Were partners we need the 'love' per say to keep our deep connection" she stated the 'obvious'.

Booth blinked a few times _'she doesn't mean… love, love does she?'_ He waltzed over to the hummer and started it up, a few engine splutters later he answered his thoughts. _'Nah'_.

_On the Road somewhere….._

"Booth."

"hmm?" He responded yawning, the top was down on the bran-spanking new hummer as he cruised along a neat ridge of palm trees.

"Your lost?" Brennan looked at her partner then her watch "Its nearly 4 am. How long now?"

"I've never seen you so impatient… wait that's a lie" He received a swat "Every time you do that, the more I think we are a grumpy married couple on a scroungy holiday" Again he received a swat. "No Bones. I'm not lost, its just the airport is on the other side of the Island… because the jet liners and the helicopter don't mix… talk about large explosion" He started to mumble.

"Excuse me… Helicopter?" She gazed at her devilishly handsome partner as his tanned skin drunk the moonlight they were basked in.

"Yeah. There is a Helicopter at the house… don't be alarmed its for emergencies and Romantic adventures only" He turned to her and smiled.

"Oh… I quite like them" She sighed.

"Romantic adventures. Gee Bones take the hint" He chuckled and pulled into a concrete driveway, that lead across a large Plato of land, in the distance a dark shape of a very large house could be seen, same goes for the sparkling light of the moon over the turquoise water.

"Booth." She rolled her eyes and went to swat him, but his hand caught hers.

"Grumpy married couple." He shook his head amused.

"Newly-wed flirtations" She countered and swatted him with her other hand.

"Touché"

"You got that right" Brennan relaxed back in her seat and looked up at the stars as they neared the house.

_In front of the house…._

Booth pulled the hummer to a stop; they were about 3 meters away from the main entrance deck. He breathed in the salt air, before turning to take in his partners a appearance, her eyes were locked on the modern mansion in front of her. His gaze travelled up and down her body a few times, her hair was dishevelled and her clothes were crumbled, most probably refelcting his own pair of jeans and a large black sweatshirt.

"So here we are Bones" He hopped out and shuffled round to her side and opened the door, she didn't detest or even notice. "Bones?"

"Hmm, sorry. I just didn't realize it was this big?"

"Its not that big?" His voice strained as he looked up at the one level home… with a counterpoint feng-shui meditation room on top.

"I thought snug Bure…" She stepped out of the car and took the door from Booth and closed it.

Temperance looked up, the large cream plastered, rounded home was facing towards the sea, and the huge deck that wrapped around it was nearly 9 meters in width. She looked at the house a little closer in the moonlight and saw that the front wall was made entirely out of glass sliding doors. On each side of the doors, was a large electric style oil lamp and all along the roof were sensor lights… obviously not turned on.

She was startled when she felt bag material sweep across her arm.

"I'll just take everything inside, we can un pack it tomorr—later today" Seeley said carrying 3 bags at once as he skipped up the two steps and unlocked the door. Automatically the sensor lights clicked on, revealing the outdoor fireplace and lounge chairs. She noticed down off the deck on the grass, a beautiful swing set.

"Okay. Where do I sleep?" It was followed by a large yawn.

"um, none of the beds are made-up, but the couch is really large and comfy" He sent her a smug grin as he returned for more bags.

"That suits me fine. But what about you?" She frowned.

"I sleep in the recliner. No big deal" He shot her a disarming charm smile.

"Okay" She followed him up with the last of the bags, the light travel packs.

Brens mouth dropped open as she drunk in the main interior, the lounge area was off to the right with a huge plasma TV and large caramel swade couches, including stone coffee table, with fake frangipanis. To her right was the Dining room, with its large glass table, and caramel swade dining room chairs. It was all set up for a dinner for two. She looked up beyond it and saw an inside waterfall, it was small but damn beautiful. The lighting from the whole room came from 3 large chandeliers.

Brennan wandered over to the couch and fell back sinking into the comfy piece of furniture "Your right this is… comfy" She closed her eyes and twisted her body so it was facing the TV.

Booth walked over to the Mediterranean style kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, before walking over to his now sleeping partner "I'm glad you think so" He sat down on one end and sipped at his water.

He sat back getting ready to stand up, when he felt Brennan shift and turn over completely so now her head was in his lap and her arms around his waist "Don't go" She mumbled.

He placed the glass down "Of course not" He shifted underneath her and layback, drawing her further onto his chest.

Both of them falling asleep as they dreamed reality.

* * *

Look at my Soppy ending LOL 

Thanks for reading and if you have any holiday activity ideas... shoot them my way.

Lovies and Huggies

Arkie


	3. Morning Glory and Unpacking

**Disclaimer::** I'm planning a plot to make them Mine... Give me time... Give me time.

**A/n::** I finished this yesterday... but I fine tuned it a little bit... and I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. As you can see I like spreading out stories as wide as I can... so expect many chapters like... one per day they are away... so that comes to a total 168 chapters and most probably... so keep an eye out... I love writing this almost **TOO MUCH.**

**

* * *

**

+ Morning Glory and Unpacking +

(-)-)-)-)-)-)--------(-(-(-(-(-(-)

Temperance shifted and opened her eyes, she was still lying on the couch but her partner the one she basically ordered to stay wasn't there. She sat up and looked around while running her hands down her face "Booth?" She asked, taking in the warm sunlight streaming in through the doors.

"Just getting out of the shower. Coffee is on the bench" Seeley's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Okay." Many naughty images flashed through Brennans mind "Don't use all the hot water"

"Not a chance, it's all solar powered and I don't think the suns going to go away anytime soon."

"I agree" Brennan got up and stretched, the rich smell of a Mocachino graced her senses, she made her way around the bags and into the kitchen, she picked up her coffee and plated herself on one of the bar stools. The black mug was hot in her hand.

"So today, I'm going to unpack everything and make the beds and stuff… you just sit back and relax" Booth stated coming up behind her "Who knew suspension could be so fun" He said a relaxed twinge to his voice.

Brennan turned around to agree and nearly dropped her coffee "Booth. Don't you think it would be a good Idea to get dressed?" She averted her gaze from her Wet- Naked-Wrapped in a towel-partner.

"Every things packed, so no not really, because being dressed when you have no clothes…" his voice trailed off.

"Doesn't matter, at least you had the decency to wrap yourself in a towel. Sully used to waltz around my apartment, all his sexual--" she began.

"Don't want to know" Booth cringed and shuddered, causing droplets of water to run from his hair, down his bronze and toned chest… Brennan watched each droplet, as if they were marks on a bone. But she was quickly brought back to reality when the chest in question was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Its great, that we are so close. Bones. I mean if we weren't our partnerly economics would be down the drain" He squeezed her in his embrace slightly.

Brennan's words were caught in her throat "Booth."

Seeley pulled back and smiled "Hows the coffee?" He asked walking deeper into the kitchen, his feet making no sound on the tile.

"Really good. Could use a little more sugar?"

"There are 8 sugars in that cup your holding, it doesn't need anymore" He turned around a sweet juicy apple in hand.

"Where'd that come from?" Brennan asked slightly annoyed.

"Ive been up for hours, I shot across into the main island and picked us up some supplies and things."

"What you swam?" Brennan asked a little shocked.

"No, I flew… ya know with the Helicopter" He said it like it was pretty obvious.

"But you don't have a license"

"Ah but I do" He pointed over to the wall, he had many certificates and licences, Pilot, Diving, Golfing, baseball, carpentry, contracting, riding? Riding what?

"Riding what?" She voiced her thoughts.

"Oh. Ignore that one, its time will come to explain it self" He threw her a short smile, before his teeth sunk back into the apple.

Brennan shook her head with slight amusement "Okay. So what's the time?"

"Lunch time" He turned as the oven dinged.

"Booth its not a very good idea, doing that with only a towel on" Temperance jumped off the stool as the oven door opened. Booths back was arched away from the heat as she ran her hand across it (more sparkies).

"I know, but its not all that…" His voice trailed off as Temperance leaned over his back, to help, her auburn curls fell over his shoulder and he turned around a little and came face to face with her wild blue eyes.

"Booth, just move out of the way I'll get it." She batted his shoulder lightly and stepped around, moving her torso off his back.

Seeley did as he was told and pulled back, but of course, the towel dropped and Brennan just pulled the dish from the oven, so they were facing each other.

Temperance broke out in laughter "I didn't pull it. Just so you know" she looked upwards fighting her impulse to look down, even thought she did peek and wow.

Booth bent down quickly and pulled the cream colored towel back around his waist, his cheeks were glowing bright red "Sorry about that Bones."

"Don't apologize, not every morning you get to wake up and see your partner in all his glory. You just made my day" She smiled widely and placed down the oven try that was covered in tinfoil.

"Thanks Bones. For not using all that scientific what's-it to describe… you know" He was still blushing, but he felt at ease; he just made her day.

"Well I could, I was rather impressed" It was her turn to blush slightly.

"Now you've made my day" The two of them laughed for a minute before turning their attention back to the food.

Booth pulled back the tinfoil revealing two nicely cooked Chicken and Avocado Panini's. He magically pulled out two plates that matched Brennan's coffee mug and dished everything out. He turned to Brennan "Apple, Apricot or Plum?" He motioned to the sauces along the stove wall.

"Plum" Brennan said reaching for it, but Booth took it before she could, she glared.

"I'm making them"

"Your just a immature kid, you know that right?"

"Yes I do" He raspberried her and spooned the sauce onto the plates.

Later after the meal and dishes… 

"Are you going to wear a towel all day?" Temperance asked, as she relaxed back in her lounger, as she watched the waves break on the shore 1 acre away.

"No, unless you want me too?" He said before getting swatted.

"Booth, its your body not mine" She looked upwards into her own brain and ticked over how wrong that sounded.

"Thank god for that… it would be pretty awkward if I was Temperance Brennan renowned anthropologist. Don't you think?"

"Same goes for me. If I was Special Agent Seeley Booth who liked to shoot things in my spare time"

"That was cold" Seeley tilted his sky blue sunnies down his nose as he looked across at his partner.

"I know, but it's the truth, if you cant stand the heat get out of the bathroom"

"okay once more, its Kitchen not bathroom" He chuckled.

"You know our bags wont unpack themselves" she quickly changed the subject to hide her own embarrassment. Of course Seeley picked up on this but decided not to mention anything.

"I know, but there's 7 hours left of sunlight… lets just sit back. Relax and Enjoy" Booth said sinking further into his chair.

"Still feeling the Jet lag?" She asked quite sarcastically.

"you betcha. And I guess you aren't?" He looked over at her, over the course of lunch; she had ditched her jacket and blouse, and was now just wearing a camisole and Jeans.

"I am, don't get me wrong, But I like to have everything organised and set out so I don't feel homesick." Bren turned onto her side.

"Hey. There's no need for that, think of this as your second home, Bones. Cause gee I do."

"If it's going to be my second home, I need it to be organised." She huffed.

"Well, we can do that later." Booth pushed his sunnies back up his nose and closed his eyes.

30 minutes later… 

"We are going to fry?" Brennan piped up as she felt the sun on her skin.

"No we won't"

"Yes. We already are" She scoffed and rolled onto her stomach.

"No we won't. Remember when I said you sleep like a concrete slab?"

"uh huh" She nodded even though Booth couldn't see her through his eyelids and sunnies.

"Were both wearing sun-block"

"You're meant to ask before you touch me" She glared at him.

"All I touched was your arms and shoulders. Oh and your face." He finally opened his eyes and smiled at her.

The anger seeped away "Thanks"

"No Problem." Was his cool and charming reply.

_Later that day around 3:00…._

The two partners are now shuffling through their bags "Maybe I should've packed some cooler things" Brennan said sighing as she looked over her denim jackets.

"Don't worry. Bones. We can go shopping" Booth said straitening his back and clapping his hands together.

"Woo" Bren said rolling her eyes "I'm not one of those women that get off on shopping" She stated boldly.

"Well I'm one of the few men in the universe that enjoys shopping with intelligent and beautiful company" He said smiling lazily as he tightened his towel, we do not want a repeat performance of this morning.

"Again. Woo" She said enthusiastically.

"Go have a bath. It'll make you feel better." Booth grabbed her by the shoulders and turned down the hall, just through the kitchen.

Bren's mouth dropped open as the two of them stepped into a large stone bathroom, the shower was made out of marbled glass, and there were 4 huge mirrors. Also to her left, a bath that is raised on a slight platform, so it is equal with window "Booth. This place is amazing."

"That it is" He smiled down at the expression on his partners face, it was one of pure bewilderment and childish excitement. He stepped away from her and walked over to the bath "Peach, Lavender, Coconut or Vanilla?" He asked looking into a small cubbyhole in the wall above; it was full of different bubble baths. "Oh and there's bubble gum" He chuckled.

"Booth. I can get it" She walked over and reached up beyond him, her silk camisole brushing over his back (EVEN more sparkies).

Booth turned and caught her arm as she reached up "Look here. I'm going to draw you a bath because you are my guest" He said sternly, but his voice was still gentle.

"Fine" She sat back on the edge of the tub "Vanilla then."

"That's my girl" He smiled again… _'That damn disarming smile'_ Bren thought.

_Later around 4:30pm…._

Brennan climbed out of the bath, and realized she had no clothes "Booth?" She shouted, a minute went by and there was no reply. 'Maybe he's outside' Her mind spoke up 'yeah that'll be it'. She pulled a towel about herself, and walked over to the mirror, he was right. She feels more relaxed and she even looks rejuvenated.

Brennan decided to call once more "Booth?" She shouted even louder, no reply. She looked across at the door; there was a silk wrap with a note stuck to it. She hurriedly walked over to it and read the note aloud "Every things unpacked and in your room, it's the one with the lily engraved on the door. Put this on, for the long journey up the corridor. I've just gone for a run, be home soon. Stay safe. Booth" She shook her head amused "P.S I have never known a women to fall asleep in the bath and float… oh and I didn't look… well a little" She blushed.

Brennan smiled to herself, last time Sully went for a run, he just took off and left her wondering around his apartment, then he did it to her again on his boat, she nearly fell off it when she was frantically looking for him, one of the many reasons she called his boat radio and broke up with him properly. Even her partner was kind enough to leave her a note and a rather beautiful piece of material.

After putting on the royal blue wrap, she wondered up the corridor and found her room with ease, all the bedrooms were on the coast side. She pushed open the door and nearly fainted. A large four-poster bed stared back at her, it was tented too with white silk, and the bedspread was brown and had a chocolate throw. She stepped further into the room and noticed that around the bed was a small moat, it had a little wooden bridge over it and flowers were floating on the water "Seeley sure knows how to pamper a women" She skipped over the flooring and dived onto the bed.

She pushed herself back into the large amount of pillows, and looked out the doorway, that lead onto the deck, the sun pooled into her room and she had a perfect view of the grounds outside with its few palm trees and the beautiful clear blue sea.

Brennan then reluctantly got up and walked over to the wardrobe, she opened it and saw all her clothes neatly hanging and another note, she read it aloud again "Your undergarments, I left for you to put away… See? Gentleman" She laughed to herself. She turned around and sure enough, her bag with her undergarments inside was resting against the wall with yet another note. "P.S I snooped and love the red pair" She smiled and blushed; she liked them too.

After getting changed into a lose pair of khaki shorts and a loose white singlet and padded bra (NO see through!) she resumed her position on the deck she had earlier.

Around 5:00… 

The air was finally beginning to cool and Brennan was sitting up, watching the seagulls duck and dive on the beach as her partner came running up the deck steps and into her gaze. "Hey. Bones. Find. Every. Thing. Okay?" He said panting as he did his stretches.

Brennan was only a little alarmed as her partner ran onto the deck, in sports pants and no shirt "Yes I did, you are an excellent folder" She smiled and sat forward her legs straddling the lounger.

Booth didn't miss that subtle movement, neither did he miss, her many curves when he stepped into the bathroom, he hadn't planned on going for a run, but after that he needed to. And now he was contemplating going again. "Thanks. Bones" He bent over backwards, clicking his back.

"You look exhausted" Brennan struggled to say it as she watched his muscles bend and contort with his movements. "Here let me get you a drink... and you better let me" She snapped on the end.

"Yeah that would be great. Open the pantry door, walk in and on your left there is the double door fridge." He pointed to the door on the right of the kitchen. The hallway was up the left side of the kitchen. (More explaining … sigh)

"Alright" She skipped off and emerged with a carton of orange juice "I'm sure you don't want a glass?" She handed it to him as he nodded.

"That would be correct." He crunched his fist together and the top of it popped open, he threw his head back and skulled it, a few beads of juice ran over his chest. Brennan was again. Staring.

She looked at how his shoulders were tensed and she got an idea "I need to pay you back for unpacking."

Booth brought the now empty carton down from his lips, his eyebrow cocked as he said "We aren't keeping score Bones. You're my guest."

"Which gives me every right to pay you back. It's logical for a guest to… um. Help out the host from time to time." She was quite proud of herself, she didn't use any technical jargon but she still left her partner stumped.

"What are you saying you wanna" Voice is taken down to whisper as he cranes his neck "have sex with me?" He looked… alarmed more then anything.

"No. No. Booth. Where'd you get that Idea?"

"Um…" His voice trailed off and so did his gaze.

Brennan rolled her eyes and scoffed "Just sit down, back to me" She patted the seat in front of her "Hurry up."

After a view hesitant moments Booth sat down his back to Brennan, as she instructed, "I'm sitting—" He felt her hands gently started to rub his shoulders "Oh" He blushed finally figuring out what she meant… _'I cant believe I let my thoughts affect my actions… Doh… hehe Homer'_ His mind started to turn to mush as Brennan worked her magic on every single intricate muscle.

Temperance made her way further down his back and that's when she saw the nicely healed scars "Booth?" She touched one softly, and the nerves underneath flinched "Have you had this looked at?"

"Had what looked at?" Booth said trying to see what she was looking at (Duh).

"These scars, the nerve endings underneath them haven't healed properly." She touched it again and it had the same effect.

"And they never will… don't worry about it Bones. I've lived with them for nearly 8 years, they aren't gonna get any worse or any better" He reached back and touched her gently on thigh "But I appreciate the concern."

"Just be careful, because the thing is Booth, they could get worse and kill the nerve endings surrounding them…"

"Bones enough…" He snapped a little.

Bren withdrew back and mumbled something "Okay."

"Good. You know how I feel about my past, and right now I just want to forget about it."

Brennan nodded "I understand. Its completely logical for you to avoid those memories, I would too in your situation, but I'm still going to watch these over time." She swatted his hand away from her leg; it was quite distracting.

"You've got yourself a deal there. Bones. Its nice to think you'll be there 'over time'" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Good, cause I'm gonna be" She began rubbing her hands over his shoulders and onto his front, she moved her hands down his sides and started to gingerly caress his rectus abdominis muscles. (Abdominal)

Booth didn't know how to react except mention food or else his self control would take the hummer and drive… far away. "Uh… Brennan don't you think its time to get dinner started. I mean its nearly 6:00" he felt like leaning back into her lap and staying there _'Banish these thoughts Seeley'_ he scolded himself mentally.

Brennan ran her hands back up and onto his neck, her thumb still caressing him as she spoke "Yes. I'm starving."

"When are you not?" Seeley smiled.

"Oh shut up you. When are you not eating pie?"

"Right now." Was his witty reply.

"Ugh" She pushed him forward signalling the massage was over.

Booth got up and turned offering his hand to help her up, surprisingly she took it and thanked him. He was taken back slightly.

"So what do you feel like?"

_1 hour later…._

The dining room table is sitting outside; a few bright blue place mats on its surface along with a row of vanilla tea-light candles.

Temperance was hovering in the pantry looking for the corkscrew "Where?"

"To your left, hanging on the wall." Booth gave the instructions again, as he dished out the Greek salad on two fresh white plates.

"Ah. Found it" Her voice got louder as she re-emerged.

Seeley handed over the bottle of champagne and two glasses "Here you go"

"Thanks" She skipped off out to the deck and started her duty.

Booth came out holding the plates of Steak and Greek salad like he was a pro waiter. "Here we go Madame." His charm smile graced his face.

"Call me that again and lose an arm. For one I'm not old, secondly I'm not wearing a dress." She teased and smiled slightly taking her meal.

Seeley lit the candles, and sat down at the head of the table, Brennan was on his right, so she could look out over the beach.

After dinner they sat back drinking as the sunset "You never see it set like that home" Booth smiled again.

"Tropical sun Booth" Brennan looked over at him; he was already looking at her.

"Thanks for coming Temperance."

"Anytime."

Seeley sat there for a long time, just watching the sun and candlelight reflecting in his partner's eyes, she never looked more beautiful or relaxed.

_15 minutes and great conversation later…_

Booth and Brennan sat watching a movie; as the dishwasher, took care of the dishes.

Brennan was a little surprised at her excitement to watch 'Dragonfly'. Booth found it endearing so she presumed she would like it as well.

Halfway through the movie, Brennan was on the edge of her seat hoping the main character would find his wife in the desolate rainforest. Booth watched his partner, studying her features, in other words he was getting a feel for her feelings. Every subtle change in the movie would make her change, her posture; her lip shape even her breathing pattern and hairstyle.

At the end of the movie Temperance was curled up in her partners embrace, her head on his shoulder, lips curved in a smile, eyes twinkling with tears and hair behind her ears. Booth basically looked the same, in a guy way.

"I'm glad he found her Booth."

"So am I. They loved each other so much, a simple token like a dragonfly necklace, showed him the way to his soul mate." Booth was using his slightly dreamy charming voice.

"He chose to follow his gut instinct." She prodded Booths stomach "Like you" she twisted and laid her head in Booths lap.

"That's right. The gut knows best. The nose knows second and the Heart is always right. The eyes only catch a glimpse of what things truly are." He was held in Brennans gaze.

She shifted and sat up "I think we should go to bed. Its getting pretty late" She looked at her watch "quarter to twelve."

Seeley took a moment to gather his feelings/thoughts/desires before commenting "Yeah, Sounds good to me" He got up and stretched, he also felt the material on his shirt drag back, Brennan pulled herself up using Booths shirt. But she gave him room to think otherwise; luckily he made the determination before doing anything stupid.

Awkward silence ensued for about 1 minute.

"See you in the morning" Booth raised his eye brows and kissed Brennan on the cheek "sleep tight and I suggest wrapped your blankets around you, because if you roll out of bed… you end up in the moat" He shot her a charm smile and earned him self a giggle from Brennan.

"Personal experience?"

"Yeah" He turned and walked up the corridor, to his room, it had a rose engraved on the door.

_(Imagine this part of the story, in split screen, Booth on the right Brennan on the left)_

They got into bed and rolled onto their backs, absentmindedly fiddling with the top of the duvet.

The partners brushed their left arms over the cover and shifted their pillows at the same time, there emotions thundering over how close they have gotten in the past… and how much closer they might get in the future.

Brennan & Booth rolled onto their left sides and propped their heads up in their hands.

"I wonder if she's awake?"

"I wonder if he's awake?"

The spoke in Unison.

_2 minutes later…_

"Booth?"

"Bones?" They both called at the same time.

_(No more split screen)_

"Meet you in the corridor" Booth called and stood up; picking up his boxers.

"I'm at your door already. Can I come in?" Brennan asked shifting on the spot as she waited hesitantly in her singlet and shorts outside her partner's door.

"Yeah, Its not like I sleep naked" He pulled his boxers on and hopped back into the covers.

Temperance pushed the door open and walked cautiously inside, watching her step as the only light in the room was the moonlight from outside and just like her room, their was a moat and four poster bed "And no Booth I don't want to have sex with you" She placed a hand on her hip.

Booth rolled his eyes and faked sighing "Too bad really" He sat up and folded his arms "Couldn't sleep?"

"Too busy thinking. You?" She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Same here" They both huffed. Not really knowing what that expected from each other in this moment. Passion. A shoulder to cry on. Someone to argue with. A friendly chat. Instead they were rewarded with awkward silence.

"Well I better go back to bed" Brennan stood.

"Stay here if you want. I mean if were going to be awake in silence on our own… mose-well be awake in silence with company" Seeley smiled finally lifting the mood.

Brennan smiled in return "You have yourself a Deal Agent Booth" She crawled into the covers next to him "Got an extra pillow" She swatted his shoulder when he shook his head "Well then what can I sleep on… don't answer that."

"But I want too?"

"Immature kid and my answer is No"

"Pity" Booth smiled brightly, the moonlight streaming down on his side of the bed as the two partners sat shoulder to shoulder against the headboard. "I was gonna say my pillow. But you chose to take it another way."

Brennan slapped Booth and slid down so she was deeper in the covers "Pillow!" She demanded.

Her little 'slave' obeyed, and slid down further into the covers, pulling out his pillow so they could share.

"You're hogging" Bren pushed him, the side of their bodies pressed together.

"Look, Don't hurt me. I'm going to wrap my arm around your waist so we can share, in a more comfortable way" Booth held up a hand in silent surrender.

"Why would I want to hurt you?" She thought about as he looked at her strangely "Oh the whole I don't like to be touched thing, It doesn't apply to you."

"That's good, cause here goes" He twisted over and wrapped his arm around her waist, his other arm under their pillow, too tired to question her further about it… perhaps in the morning.

Brennan was smiling widely as she pressed her back into her partner.

"Bones… not a good idea" Booth strained to say.

"Oh sorry." She closed her eyes and rested back into Seeley.

'No worries… be happy" he sang/said "Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth." She said lazily.

* * *

Thanks for reading... do you think I should introduce a Stray cat into the story? Its just been sitting on the edge of my brain and wants a holiday in the Bahamas with our Fave COUPLE! 

Have a Great existance

Arkie


	4. Hot Sand and Rough Rocks

Disclaimer:: I have three stages to the MINE plan... 1) Bribe my way onto the set... 2) Ask camera man directions... 3) Kidnap the entire CREW!!... Unfrotunately I got lost and stage 3 failed to take action.

A/n:: I hope you like this chapter personally I like my next chapter... The one that is still floating around inside my head... Thanks to everyone that has R&R it means alot... but you dont have to.

* * *

Day 2

+ Hot sand and Rough Rocks +

(-)-)-)-)-)-)--------(-(-(-(-(-(-)

Seeley woke up yawning quietly with a lazy smile on his face; his arm was still securely wrapped around his partner, but sometime during the night Brennan turned over and buried her face in his chest. It suited him just fine, her warm breath trickling over his front, the sun warming his back, his hand casually stroking her hair… _'What?'_ Sure enough he wriggled his fingers and his hand was entangled in her hair. He gently unwound his hand.

"Bones. Rise and Shine, it's a bright new day" He turned and looked out the French doors, blinding himself in the progress "A little Too bright."

"Hmm… Leave me be." She moved away from him.

'Mission accomplished' he grinned at his own cunningness, he actually managed to get her away from him, so she wouldn't get up and rant about the line and benefits and rah, rah, rah, little did he know that was going to happen anyway… but because of him.

"Come on, lazy Bones, you have to get up." Booth stretched, sliding his legs out of the bed.

"Why?" She whined and turned over, opening her eyes "You need to go shopping" She said gingerly, taking note that Booth was only wearing boxers "Why do men always have to show off their bodies, I mean women do it yes, to get a mate but men, they do it for pure showcase to other males. It's vain." She somehow managed to mumble that out half awake.

"Yeah, Or I'm Tarzan and its just more comfortable… and Plus I don't look as good with a shirt." He winked and stepped to the side allowing the light to envelope Bren. She blinked profusely as the light shone into her eyes.

"Who? and I agree, you look better, healthier without a shirt on." She rubbed her eyes.

"Don't agree with me. Remember the last time you agreed with me… Stires was lurking. He gave me the wiggins." Booth pulled out a pair of board shorts from a draw and headed over to the dress screen "Look all I'm saying is that walking around shirtless on a beach is a look, walking around on a boat shirtless is just ridiculous, I mean you might get whipped by the sales or fall overboard."

"Now you're just talking about Sully." Brennan twisted into sitting position "You know I've seen everything before, you don't need to get dressed behind a screen" She rolled her eyes.

" That was an accident. And No… Well Yes I am talking about Sull. How come you wouldn't tell Angela what you said to him?"

"You're bringing this up now?" Brennan huffed.

"Well, Why not, I mean it's a perfectly good time for 'us' to umm share our pasts and feelings." Booth shuffled something and tied the short strings together.

"I'm not telling anyone Booth. Not yet anyway."

"Well you know, luckily for you I can wait." Booth poked his head out the side of the screen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brennan rubbed her arms as the sun tingled them.

"I just know in time you'll tell me, its what partners do."

"You didn't tell me about Cam, until I discovered what was going on."

"Oh boy… here we go" Booth sighed and walked out, his white board shorts shaping his rear quite well.

"Dr Saroyan was a worthy applicant for you, but you should have told me when you slipped, I would've been able to do something… I promised Booth" She was starting to get a little upset, but in the long run she couldn't help but check out her partners ass.

"Actually you said you'd keep your mouth shut… then we had that whole moment" Booth sat down on the edge of the bed; he was fumbling for something in the slats.

"I chose to take a sexual route with you there, but then Angela the mastermind behind it all barged in and broke my plan." She started to mumbled as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Whoa, whoa." Booth stopped his fumbling and rose quickly to his feet "You wanted to have sex with me then?" He gave her a WHAT! Look.

"I was searching for release, and seeing how we were close friends…"

"You were just going to use me?" Booth shook his head rather amused at this, it was nearly taking all his strength to keep his laughter at bay.

"In a sense. Yes" She flicked her hair back "But then I found out you were lusting after me"

"Hold up." He placed his hands on his hips "Lusting? Bones. Way to damage a mans pride."

"That was then Booth. It doesn't matter"

"See how we always go from talking about relationships to talking about us… why do you think that is?" He stared her down.

"Because Booth. We are best friends and when we want advice we turn to each other, mammals seeking out a higher mammal in the same situation as they are for guidance." She was now standing in the sun.

Booth lapped up her appearance, golden tropical sun glowing behind her head like a halo. "Yeah. That must be it." He managed to mumble out in his mesmerized state.

Temperance nodded and Seeley shook his head "Stop with the agreements Bones, its freaking me out." He teased and she walked round and punched him in shoulder "Ow."

"Breakfast." She looked at her watch "Lunch?"

Booth bent down and pulled a key from the bed slats "Sure thing."

_30 minutes later… _

Brennan was watching Booth as he ate, his sandwich; they couldn't be bothered making something fancy.

"Oh yeah. I was meaning to ask" Seeley looked up, feeling suddenly put on the spot as her intense gaze leered down at him.

"What is it?" She toyed with her napkin. They were eating out on the deck again, since the sun was shinning and the table was still out there.

"Why doesn't your 'don't touch me' rule apply to me?" He smiled slightly, wiping his mouth.

"Because, were partners and I feel safer around you." She looked away blushing slightly.

"Unstoppable Brennan is dependent on someone… didn't see that one coming" He laughed very lightly.

"If I knew you were going to tease me about it, I would've broken your femur last night." She gave him a hurt look.

"Gees, I'm sorry Bones. It's just you have never… said anything like that."

"I didn't say it to poke your ego" She tried to pull of something Angela said.

"Stroke… Bones… Stroke. Never mind." Booth smiled at her and shook his head in amusement.

Brennan stood up with the plates but Seeley shot up and wrapped his hands around her forearms "Booth." She sighed.

"Let me take them." He smiled "Then I have something to show you." He said taking the plates into the kitchen.

Brennan slumped on the doorframe "Just let me get changed… light gear or warm?"

"Light with a warm top" Booth called as Brennan flashed through his vision into the corridor.

_6 minutes later…_

Brennan emerged wearing light blue three quarters and a light zip up sweatshirt and to what Booth could see (Top of her cleavage) No undershirt.

Temperance noticed the slight change in clothing on Booth, he was now wearing a tight white cotton shirt, and she could still see his definition through it and found herself staring.

"Earth to Bones. Are you ready?" He said pulling on some sneakers "You don't have to wear shoes" He spun the little black key on his finger.

"Where are we going?"

"Around the side of the house. That's where" He zipped out the door Brennan following intrigued.

Booth walked around and pulled opened what looked to be a wooden barn but made out of steel, it was medium sized.

Brennan blinked a few times, before them was a shiny blue four-wheel bike (In NZ we call them Quads).

"You like?" He asked, filling it with petrol.

"In the words of Angela 'that is so hot'." Brennan walked over and ran her hands over the handlebars "The last time I rode on one of these, was with my Dad." She was smiling widely.

"Where abouts?" Booth screwed the fuel cap back on.

"Just up and down the street, while he was repairing his friends one… something about the headlights not connecting" She ran her hand gingerly over the light as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"The cable wasn't sending its doohickie messages" He came up beside her and rubbed her shoulders "It's okay…" He let his voice trail off, as he knew there was nothing more to say.

"Yeah, I know" She reached her hands up and placed them on Booths, as he tenderly stroked her upper arms.

"Come on lets go. And No you are not driving." He let go and flicked the key out.

" Just once?"

"Not yet Bones. Just let me teach you first okay?" He threw her a charm smile.

"Okay. Deal. I wanna watch how you do it first… so teach me tomorrow" She shook hands with her dear friend.

Seeley jumped on and placed the key in and kicked it to life, he wore sneakers, so he didn't cut his foot on the accelerator. Brennan hesitantly climbed on behind him, her mind flashing to her dad, a few tears running down her cheek as her memories saw her Mom watching them.

Seeley smiled slightly and chuckled "You don't have to sit so far back on the seat" He rose his voice level over the engine noise as it bounced off the walls around them "Plus it would be safer if you were actually on the seat and not on the storage tray."

"Fine." She shouted and slid down onto the seat, stopping inches away from Booth's back, that she just wanted to touch.

"Hold on. To something" He wasn't going to ask her to hold onto his waist.

Brennan leaned back, her legs resting on the mud guards, her hands wrapped around two steel bars either side of her "Go already"

"Adrenaline junky" He looked back at her and drove the bike forward, he steadily shifted gears taking it to 30 miles (We say Km's) as they drove over the flat grass towards the beach.

_13 minutes later…_

The wind was whipping at Brennans hair as they rode down the beach at a steady pace they were nearing the dunes and Booth had slowed down considerably.

"You okay back there?"

"Yup" Bren answered loudly, she tilted her head back, letting her long throat drink the sun and sea air.

Booth felt her hips press into his back "Are you sure?" He glimpsed back over his shoulder, he smiled as he noticed her arching into the sun.

Brennan sat back up and smiled "I said yup."

"Just making sure, I don't want my favourite partner and friend to fall off." He tweaked the handlebars a little; avoiding a large rock.

"And she doesn't want to fall off" She swatted his shoulder.

"I'm going to take it up on the rocks. You can stay here if you want…" He held up one hand stopping her from interrupting "Or you can come?"

"I'd like to come."

"Done. Just hold on okay" He reeved it a little as they neared the rocks. The momentum he built got them up easily.

Brennan squealed quietly with excitement as they went across the bumpy rocks and rock pools. She also felt Booth squirm.

"It gets quite rough over there" He hesitantly steered the bike that way.

Brennan could tell he was unsure about this, and then she had a clever idea on how to comfort him. Her hands left the bars at her side and wrapped around his waist closing the gap between them, she automatically felt him relax.

"Thank you" He whispered but she heard and he received a pat on the gut.

Temperance rested her chin on his shoulder so she could see in front of them, he was right; they were about to go over dry rocks then back onto the beach.

Booth smiled brightly, as Bren's hair moved in the wind tickling his cheek and neck.

They both jolted up and down, Brennan's arms getting tighter around Booth, nearly making him cough for air.

After a little bit they were back on the beach, her grip loosened but she never removed her arms from his waist.

Seeley pulled the bike over for a minute, twisting the gears so it fell into neutral.

"What's the matter?"

"The sun it's really hot and having to wear…" He didn't get to finish as his shirt was pulled from his sides, he lifted his arms and he felt Brennan rise so she could pull it off him. After it was completely removed he turned in the seat "Shoes."

Temperance blushed and folded his shirt "Cooler?"

"Much." He smiled and turned back, once again alarmed as her arms wrapped around him, all the nerves in his back sprung to life, causing shivers to run down his spine. Each one of her fine hairs running over his skin, her warm delicate features pressed against his flesh, boy could you get anymore intimate. He had to bight back a slight moan as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Lets head back." She whispered and closed her eyes, the forgotten jet lag catching up on her.

"Yup, good idea" He twisted the gears making the engine sputter into nosiness again.

They rode quickly up the beach; now and then Booth would drive into the shallows splashing water up onto their sun-kissed skin. As they neared the house, the tide was coming in and in the waves Brennan could see the outline of fish and sometimes Booth would point out Dolphins jumping in the distance. One was wave surfing and that's when Booth turned and smiled "I'll get you closer to them soon I promise" and Brennan believed him.

They parked the bike and climbed off, stretching and rubbing their thighs.

"That was a little rougher than I thought." Booth took a few shaky steps "Go take a shower. I'll get dinner ready."

"Are you sure? You cooked last night" Brennan took a few too many shaky steps and lost her balance, but she was caught and hugged.

"I'm sure." He smiled a slight charm smile, but the feeling behind it was different.

Brennan looked up at this smile for a bit, then nodded "Sure. A shower sounds good." They both helped each other to hobble inside.

_20 minutes later…_

Temperance looked at the clock on the kitchen wall as she sat waiting for Booth to get out of his shower. It was 6:45, they were out for a long time.

She heard footsteps come up the hall and was surprised to see Booth in a pair of black shorts and a crisp white button up shirt. The surprise on her face resembled that of Booths as she came out, wearing a white summer dress.

"Is it cooked yet?" He asked looking at the oven.

"It dinged maybe about 2 minutes ago." Brennan said jumping off the barstool.

Seeley was fumbling with his shirtsleeves; he couldn't get them symmetric on both sides as he rolled. "They should be okay." He frowned at his arms.

Temperance walked over to him and swatted his hand away, her fingers tenderly pushing the shirt up over his solid arms, until they were rolled up just beyond his elbows. "Better?"

"Sure is" He stared at her, trying to determine the look in her eyes.

"Dinner. Booth. It's going to burn" She looked away and leaned on the bench.

Booth nodded gulping as he walked over to the oven, he opened it revealing a tray littered in open scallop shells.

He tipped the tray into a huge glass dish; he pulled off the top of the shells and biffed them into the sink. All the while Brennan was studying his movements, her eyes wondering over his hands as they worked expertly at sprinkling red wine into a pan along with cream.

"Could you please find me…" He tipped the pan making the contents run. "The salt?" He placed the pan down.

"Here you go" She threw it to him; he caught it without looking, and shook it three times. She smiled _'he sure is an amazing man'._

Booth emptied the scallops equally onto two plates; he sprinkled a little rocket over them (Really spicy lettucey things LOL).

Brennan walked over to him "Anything I can do?"

"Yes please. Pour the wine…" He pointed to the bottle of red wine he had already opened "You never drink white whine with scallops… people always make that mistake." He smiled and poured the sauce over the shells and all.

Temperance picked up the bottle and their two glasses and headed to the deck. Seeley had laid out a picnic on the grass a few meters away; she skipped off knowing he was following her, with hot food ready to fill her stomach.

_10 minutes later…._

The sun is setting yet again and Booth is amazed. Brennan sat fumbling with her scallop as it refused to let go of its home.

Seeley smiled at her concentration; trying to copy his movements with the knife "Here let me" He motioned with his hand.

Bren willingly gave over the bustard thing with a grunt as well.

He swiftly slid the knife over the shell, peeling the scallop away from it, he held it up, gently balancing it on the knife.

Brennan took his hand in hers and ate it "Thank you… its was starting to frustrate me" She said still chewing it, she also still had Booths hand in hers, he didn't seem to mind.

_20 minutes later, the dishes are in the sink and the ice cream is out…_

"Chocolate, is gods gift to the world" Booth said pulling out a spoon.

"Strawberry ripple, is the finest ice cream… ever" Brennan stated stealing his spoon making him get out another one.

"Here just try this" He peeled the lid off the ice cream and pulled out a spoonful "Trust me you'll like it" He held it up in front of his partner.

Temperance licked it off the spoon "Its not as good as Strawberry ripple… here." She too peeled the lid off and offered a spoon to her partner.

Booth sucked it off and raised an eyebrow "Nah, Chocolate all the way."

"All the way where?" Brennan asked slightly confused, but she pulled her spoon back and stuffed her mouth full of ice cream.

"Don't worry" Booth smiled and made his way over to the couch, Bren hot on his heels.

They both sat down, legs propped up on the coffee table, shoulder to shoulder eating their ice cream in unison. They realised the pattern of their spoon lifting after a while and started to laugh.

Booth was first to think of a game, and he scooped some ice cream onto his fingers and pushed Brennans nose.

"Booth!" Bones snapped and filled her spoon and flicked the contents onto his face.

Booth narrowed his eyes and planted his hand securely in his ice cream before rubbing it all down Brennans face. She pushed her ice cream to the side and pushed him back into the couch, they giggled and shoved and pushed still trying to cover each other in dairy goodness.

Few minutes later they stopped, goofy smiles on their faces, their breathing heavy as they rested in a tangled mess, both to exhausted to sit up and to lazy to realise if it wasn't for the clothes, it would really be classed as sex.

Brennan twisted so she could see Booths face, it was covered in strawberry ice cream and Booth could see hers was covered in chocolate ice cream, he couldnt resist but stroke her finger down her face and eat the ice cream… so he did. Causing his partner to break out in laughter and do the same.

After they had cleaned each other's faces they sat up and smiled at each other.

Booth was the first one to voice his thoughts "Were more than friends…"

"More than partners…"

"More than a mere couple…"

"Do you think were in love Booth?" Brennan looked at him expecting a really good answer.

"In a way. Bones."

"What about our line?"

"We passed that line a long time ago…" He held a finger to her lips "Not physically but emotionally definitely" He smiled slightly, the same smile he used earlier.

"I need time to think about this."

"We both do. It changes a lot of things… Luckily we have lots of time" He brushed her hair back as she leaned onto his chest; he could feel her smile tug at his shirt.

"Thank you Booth."

"For what?"

"Being yourself and not someone everyone told you to be" She yawned.

"No problem… Thanks for showing me this part of you… I'd like to get to know the other parts as well… okay that could be taken two ways…" He chuckled.

"Yes. And right now I think it's leaning to the other…"

"Oh" He was stroking her hair slightly.

Temperance bushed her head into his hand and closed her eyes "second day and I feel like a new person" She said breathing out.

"Hmm" Booth mumbled closing his eyes slightly. "Come on I'll get you to bed, before I fall asleep as well."

"Good idea" Brennan felt her partner shift under her, and then she felt her body being enveloped by his arms and being lifted against his chest.

Booth walked up the corridor humming 'Over the Rainbow' to himself. That was just putting Bren in a deeper sleep. Both of them didn't notice but Booth walked into his room across the moat and tucked her into his bed, before slipping into his side.

Brennan instinctively wanted to be closer to him, so she rolled into his arms, her face buried in the side of his chest, her body hard up against his.

Seeley lay there stroking her hair, easing them both to sleep.

* * *

_Thanks For reading my own little bantering story..._

_Have a great sane life LOL_

_Arkie_


	5. Lessons and Laptops

**A/n::** Sorry this took so long guys!! I feel bad... but let me tell you a little story. I got sick. Then came the steps... I pulled my knee and my dog smoothered me in puppy kisses. So it has been pretty difficult to sit still for so long... it kinda hurts But I hope you like my extra long chapter to make up for it.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!... gotta LOVE everyone.

* * *

Day 3

+ Lessons and Laptops +

(-)-)-)-)-)-)--------(-(-(-(-(-(-)

Brennan woke up after being nudged "What?" She felt a cordless phone slide down her shoulder "Oh" She opened her eyes, and saw Booth shuffling down the hall.

"Brennan?" She yawned drawing in the scent of coffee; she turned and spotted one on the bedside table.

"Hey Bren. Missing me?" Angela's chipper voice resounded through the phone.

"Of course I am, I'm sure you'd love it here" She sipped her drink.

"I did honey. I sure did" Angela made sure Brennan understood what she meant, by drawing out every single word.

"I get it Ange, You've been before" She sighed.

"So I hear you and Booth have been talking?"

"Yes we have, I think just getting our feelings taken care of will help us relax during the rest of the months here." Angela blocked out the rest of Brennans droning.

"I love it when you two both say 'us' its adorable, you are never single cells, it's always 'us'… it makes me smile." Bren could hear the smile in Angela's voice.

"What else did Booth tell you?" she sipped her coffee slightly.

"That we have to make this brief, because he has something planned… what is it Bren?" Ange said in a suggestive voice.

"Nothing like that. He was going to teach me how to drive"

"A car? I thought you could do that"

"No, No, The quad" Brennan laughed a little.

"Oh, well sweetie I sent you an email, But only check it tonight… and No sooner"

"Why? Ange what is it?" Brennan was slightly alarmed.

"You'll see Bren, I told Booth to take your laptop, and he has hidden it and wont give it over until 7:45 sharp…"

"Okay… I can wait." Bren huffed.

"Good girl, now get your ass off the phone and follow that hunk down onto the beach… Fruit salad is waiting on the deck… go eat."

"If he keeps telling you this stuff I will eat him"

"I think that's the whole point… Cya Chica." Angela hung up.

"Ugh.." Brennan screwed up her nose and placed the phone down, She heaved herself up and lazily walked into her room, coffee in hand.

Booth scuttled around in the kitchen, cleaning this, making that, throwing this and drinking that. He mentally ticked over what they had said last night and she was right they needed time to think, more than 6 months, but no one not even themselves could deny the feelings and the urge was starting to get worse. 3 days into the Holiday and all Booth wanted to do is romance/woo his partner into bed… He grunted.

"What's wrong?" Bren came into the kitchen, wearing a tight khaki singlet and black board shorts; a black baseball cap graced her head.

Booth spun around, his Hawaiian print board shorts and bare chest following his movements "Nothing." He smiled hesitantly.

"Angela said… 'Fruit salad'?" she asked whilst her stomach grumbled. Her eyes also wondered down to the bright red and white shorts on her partner.

Booth took her now empty coffee cup as he spoke "Outside, on the table I need to bring in…" His voice trailed off.

Temperance clapped her hand on his arm and went to eat her breakfast. She sat down and looked into the bowl "Pineapple, apple, coconut, orange, nectarine, rock melon and peach… Booth did you make this?" She called taken a spoonful.

"Yeah… why? Is it bad?" He walked out and knelt beside her, his hand resting on her knee. Neither one of them ignored that, nor did the spark of desire.

She gulped "No, its not that, it's delicious… I've never tasted anything better." She took another spoonful into her mouth, the juice running down her chin.

Booth watched the sparkling liquid with utmost lust, he knew Brennan noticed this, but he hoped someone had the decency to ignore it… and she did.

"Have you had breakfast?" She pushed a piece of pineapple against his lips "I don't mind sharing" She smiled.

Seeley smiled in return, mentally kicking her _'if this is her way… of distracting the moment…'_ He took the fruit from her fingers and popped it into his mouth "Yes, I had the other the half of the fruit that's in that bowl." He pointed to each thing as he said it.

"I didn't mean did you eat whilst cooking… did you sit down and have a proper meal?!" She snapped a little causing both of them to blush. Damn frustration.

"In that case. No I haven't eaten, But I had my glass of milk" He scooted around and sat down on a chair, resting his chin in his hands.

"Well then. Here. Eat." She picked up a spoonful and shoved it against his lips.

"uh… thanks I guess" He took it and she just drew back her spoon and filled it again. After the third spoon Seeley started to feel like an idiot "Okay. I'm not 6 months old. I can feed myself. Which I don't need to because I'm full" He said it as softly and as kindly as possible.

"Oh, sorry It was fun" She blushed and glanced away, and Booths finger automatically crooked under her chin turning her back to him.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned cheekily "I've put fuel in the Quad and its ready to go" he placed his hand down.

"Cool. I'll just finish this off" She dug into her food, eating almost like Booth does… shovel after shovel. He sat there and watched, completely mesmerised by this piggy act.

10 minutes later…

"You didn't really need that second bowl… just admit it. Your nervous" Booth tickled Brennan's ribs.

"I was not and I _am_ not… I was just hungry" She smiled and sidestepped another one of his ticklish acts "Stop it" she said softly, hoping he wouldn't.

"Oh come on. You must be a little nervous. I mean you ate a salad bowl worth of fruit… that has to count for something" Booth managed to duck forward and tickle her again as they walked towards the quad that _they didn't put away_.

"I just really liked the fruit. The natural sugar levels in fruit are a lot better for you than sugar coated cereal and fruit just tastes better." She dodged him again and caught his hand.

"Just admit it." He gave her a cheeky wink and a charm smile/smirk.

Brennan clamped her hand harder around Booths "Fine. I'm nervous. Happy?"

"Yup" He answered casually smiling from one ear to the other. "Its 11 O'clock, lets go already" He looked down at their hands and reluctantly pulled his away.

Temperance grinned slightly and hopped over to the quad. "Can I get on?" She asked jiggling her leg impatiently.

"Hold up. Tell me where the gear change is?" He cocked an eyebrow finally coming up beside her.

She looked over it for a second and pictured Booth driving yesterday "Here" She pointed to the…

"Handbrake…Bones" Booth chuckled and shook his head with amusement… for the 7th time in the past 48 hours.

"Oh" Brennan screwed up her nose and bent down frowning searching for the gears "Where?" She finally gave up and leaned on the handlebars.

Booth felt his mouth go dry, his partner was leaning on the handlebars, cleavage hanging out of her singlet, her rear end; in the air and a puppy dog pout on her face. He absentmindedly licked his lips.

"Booth!"

"Huh? Its over here" He bent over the seat his fingers delicately tapping the gear change " You have to change it with your foot." He pointed down to his sneakers.

"I brought my shoes" She frowned "Now can we get going" She huffed and shrugged her shoulders, feeling the tug on her front she automatically pulled the singlet back over her breasts "Did you…?" She blushed.

"Yup" Booth teased, showing off his toothy smile as he straightened "If you keep haggling we wont go out at all" he changed the subject quickly.

Temperance mouthed 'thank you' before continuing, "Okay. Sorry." She crossed her arms; her cheeks still resembling a cherry.

"All is well. So… Get on" He patted the seat and stepped to the side.

Brennan's eyes lit up with childish excitement as she plopped herself down on the seat. "I'm on… now what?" She looked confusedly at Seeley.

"Scoot forward." He tapped her shoulders "Place both hands on the handlebars."

She did as she was instructed "Um don't I need to turn it on?"

"Not yet" Booth parked himself behind her, legs hard against the back of hers.

"Now?" Her leg started to jiggle again.

"Bones…" He said taking a deep breath "Your hip is wriggling…" His voice trailed off.

"Sorry. But what now?" Her leg stopped, but she was beginning to tap the handle bar.

"Keep your hand on the handbrake." He leaned down across her leg. "This foot." He grabbed her right foot "Goes on the accelerator." He placed it down on the pedal "The gear change is just above it… Slide your foot forward and push it up." He straightened.

"Like this" she bit the end of her tongue finding the right place and the bike jolted a little bit.

"Just like that." He threaded his arm underneath hers, his fingers running over the handlebar.

"Booth?" She asked watching his movements with curiosity.

"The key. Turns to the left" He gave his wrist a flick. The bike started up and he felt Brennan jump. "Don't worry. I'm right here." He blew air down her neck, a cheeky glint shinning in his eye.

Brennan closed her eyes for a moment, her butterflies dispersing as though they never existed "Now what?" Her voice was soft and undignified.

"Push ever so lightly on the…" He felt them jerk forward "Lightly. Bones. Lightly" He took a deep breath and mentally kicked himself for letting her drive.

She placed her foot down settling on the pedal lightly and the bike cautiously rolled forward.

"Yay she's got it…" He absentmindedly gave her shoulder a kiss. He withdrew back quickly and blushed, sunset red "Bones…I-I"

"You didn't mean too rah, rah, rah…I know" She steered the bike so they were going around in a large loop on the grass.

"You know me too well" He patted her arm before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Lets go already"

"Whose the impatient one now?"

_30 minutes later…._

Brennan pulled the bike into a skid "How was that?" She turned and looked back at her horrified partner.

"You were really into the whole scaring me thing" He said weakly, his focus set straight in front of him.

Temperance started to laugh, making Seeley's focus to lock on her. "It's just. You the Man… is scared of a few donuts"

'She looks so sweet laughing… and more laughing she shall have' "Is that your great deduction? O' wise and knowledgeable scientist." 

"That it is. I have many theorems… and you were joking?" She smiled a short giggle escaping her clamped lips.

"Do you mind giving over the position of off road driver… for at least 15 minutes?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes" They swapped position on the seat, but both of Brennans arms were locked around Booth "Just don't kill me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He pulled the handlebars round and took off down towards the beach, the bike reaching a total of 100kms.

Brennan threw her head back and enjoyed the breeze whipping around her, this is the fastest she has been in ages "Keep going!" She shouted over the engine roar as the bike flew over the short bank and onto the beach.

"I don't plan on stopping… or killing either one of us" Booth said narrowly avoiding a log.

"Yeah… Right" She leaned against his back and allowed the wind to collect her hat, it pulled her ponytail out, letting her long hair fall down her shoulders _'I don't want to let go… Oh boy'._

"Comfortable?"

"Very"

"Not for long" He smirked to himself and drove into the shallows, spraying them both with seawater.

Brennan squealed and clung to Booth even tighter, her legs gripping to his hips "One term: Bully!" She head butted his shoulder gently.

"Wait for it" He pulled out back onto the dry beach and headed for the estray, the bike easily made its way smoothly over the sand.

"You wouldn't?" She clung to him even tighter, burying her face in his shoulder, secretly hoping he would go faster.

"I definitely would" He relieved one hand of its duty to pat Brennans. As they got closer to the semi deep body of water Booth floored the bike so it wouldn't get stuck.

Brennan's lips quirked into a smile as she raised her head "I'm going to say one thing… I will never say it again…" She bit her bottom lip.

"Is that right…" His voice trailed off as the bike left the sand and flew through the air.

"Yee Ha!!!" She cried out smiling brightly.

"Odd gi…irl" He coughed out as the quad hit the water, drenching them from head to toe. Then it made its easy climb up the other bank.

Brennan was laughing which made her partner laugh, "I must admit, that was impressive… But two wheel donuts still give you the Wiggins?" She rubbed her hands up his sides, trying to keep her fingers warm.

"Bloody oats yes… Only because I have rolled maybe… 9 of my Quads" He gave an innocent whistle, his muscles flinching under Bone's touch.

"You never told me that" She rolled her eyes and sighed "Lets head back… I want some lunch"

"Even after that huge breakfast?" He glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of his sunlit-wet-glistening partner.

"Yes. And a hot shower." She started to shiver, and felt a hand envelope her shoulder.

"Alright. I'll drive back slowly. For one; so the air doesn't snap freeze you and secondly; so the sun can dry us out…" He nodded along with every word _'Dry us out… in more ways than one" _He squirmed slightly.

"Are you okay?" She cocked an eyebrow and managed to keep her focus as his nerves twitching under her fingers… and his shoulders pushed into her chest… she wanted more… a lot more. _'Note to self… KICK SELF!!' _she thought.

"Yeah… just a little cold" _'Hot!' _He added to himself. He started on the journey back towards the house, at a slow pace.

_30 minutes later… around 1:38…_

Booth planted his now dry self on the bench a cold orange juice and lemonade in hand, watching his partner trying to cut a mango. He was wearing a black singlet and khaki army pants; he argued for over an hour on how the material sweats. He said constantly "No Brennan… They aren't hot… Think Iraqi heat!" He apologised for his snarkiness, but boy she wasn't his mother.

"Cut this for me?" She scowled at the mango "If I can get particulates… you'd think I'd be able to cut a fricken fruit!" She huffed and placed the knife down much to Booth's relief.

"Sure I can… Don't worry about it. You're finally out of work mode… Honestly I thought it was going to take a little longer, maybe about two weeks." His mind skipped over the email Ange sent; He wanted to know what was inside, but it was most probably something to do with work.

"Maybe your right. But I'm still hungry and I cant think on an empty stomach" She walked around Booth as he jumped down and then she occupied his previous place.

Booth easily slid the knife into the fruit cutting it in half "Here. Eat it like an apple. Don't worry about the mess. Just don't eat the pip" He handed half to her before sinking his teeth into his half.

"Are you sure I don't want the floor—"

"I'm sure. Eat before I feed it to you" He cocked an eyebrow and bit into his fruit.

"You really have to stop with the looks… They are… well…" She looked away slightly.

"You really want to finish that sentence" He moved into her personal space "Finish it. Finish it…" He said in a ghostly voice as he advanced inches away from her face.

She looked down into her partner's warm eyes "They're annoying" She smirked.

Booth rolled his eyes, but inside he was extremely grateful, she broke that moment, if she hadn't... He had a sudden memory of one of his vivid dreams, and it sent a goofy smile onto his lips.

"What?" Brennan stole a bite from his mango.

"Hey!" He stepped back; pulling the fruit to his chest as if to hug it "Its nothing, just remembering something" He grinned, but nothing could've hid the look of devil-ness in his eyes.

"A dream perhaps?" She jumped off the bench and walked around it as he adopted one of his –How do you know?- Looks.

"NO… and it most definitely wasn't about you. It was about going to a strip club." He stuttered running through Ideas in his head. _'Strip club… WHAT?!'_

Temperance stopped in her tracks and broke out in laughter "I'm going to forever hold you to that."

-Phew- Booth smiled "and I will forever hold you to your pathetic excuses for boyfriends" He bit his mango in triumph.

"Now you've started it. I will forever hold you to your addiction of gambling and women in the workplace." She bit her mango.

"I will forever hold you to your bad taste in music." He glared playfully.

Brennan smiled "I will forever hold you to your bad taste in ties" Her smile morphed into a smirk.

"Bones. That was harsh" Booth pouted and cocked his head.

"Poor Booth. It's just really… The socks are fine.. the belts are nice but the ties" She mock shuddered "Personally from my perspective… They are the reason you don't get treated seriously by criminals."

"Or maybe its because I take you everywhere… Having a women partner isn't all that grand let me tell you that." He waggled his finger and finished off his mango.

"You did just tell me" She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the clock 2:00. She pointed to it.

Seeley followed her slightly tanned arm toward the clock "Angela's right. Time does fly when we bicker." He laughed slightly, smiling a toothy grin.

"We do not bicker. We hold conversation" Brennan threw her half of the mango pip into the sink.

"Yeah, But try telling her that… It's either bickering or flirting?" He frowned.

"I guess…never mind" Brennan stretched "Now what?"

"We rinse down the quad" Booth had a mischievous look in his eyes as he peeled his singlet off.

"I'm not rinsing it down naked" Brennan blushed and scowled.

"Bones! Geez" Booths voice rose with embarrassment "I'm getting into my trunks…" He shook his head, eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Brennan skipped off to find boardies and a singlet.

_30 minutes later…_

Booth had driven the bike onto the deck and they both lifted the table back inside… so it was away from the hose and buckets.

Somehow Seeley hooked up the fire hose to the water blaster… so in other words they had a rather large soapy cannon.

Temperance was quite weary at first but when he handed it to her… her emotions were plastered with pure excitement; she stood at the ready her hand rearing to pull on the release lever.

Booth knew his mistake and was already dreading it, but it was too late now "Okay… go" He whispered.

Bones read his lips and pulled the lever; drenching the bike and half the deck in soapy spray, she quickly turned it off and picked up her bucket.

The partnered 'team' both rinsed down the bike as fast as they could, both working hard to finish before the other… to see basically; who could soap who first?

Booth threw his bucket to the side and slid belly down towards the hose, he quickly rolled over and flicked it on covering Temperance in white soapsuds.

She stood there her hands on her hips, face covered in foam as she spat some out of her mouth… her bucket still full of water, she rushed forward as he tried to scuttle back but the slippery wooden panels of the deck wouldn't allow it "No you don't" She emptied it on him.

Booth blinked a few times, his wriggling ceased and cheeky annoyance clouded is features as water ran down his skin, he also noted that Bones was staring at him "Like anything you see?" He used the age-old classic line.

"Yes. In matter of fact I do" she smirked "lets fix that" she scooped the foam from her arms.

Booth started to wriggle again, desperately trying to inch away from his leering partner, who was casting a shadow over him.

Brennan stepped forward and flicked it expertly all down his front and face, lathering his thick brown hair with white foam.

"This is going to take ages to get out." He finally managed to get onto his feet "Race you to the sea" he spread his arms out motioning the line of the Horizon in front of him.

"You can talk and your on" Brennan was already gone, she darted around the soapy sections of the deck.

"Athlete here bones" Booth took off after her, she was just that much quicker then him, but he wasn't going to push his luck and have a heart attack.

It took them about 2 minutes to run across the acre of grass, Brennan steadily holding first place.

"100 metre sprint… I was always first" She said jumping down onto the sand.

Seeley passed her on the sand "Cross beach run… 1st for 6 years" He ran into the surf spraying both of them. Temperance collapsed into him; pushing them into the waves… the foam washing away with their exhaustion.

"You win" She said sitting up "Do I still have foam anywhere?" She looked her front over.

Seeley turned her round and shook his head "Do I?" He looked down his front.

"Your hair its all through the fringe" She splashed him with water.

"I'm checking the liquor cabinet when I get back to the house…" He gave his partner a worried look, before getting up in a hurry and running deeper into the water.

"I am not drunk I am completely capable of happiness on my own." She walked in deeper, her wet hair sticking to her face.

"Is that what they call this nowadays?" He was flattered knowing she classed time with him as happiness.

"Yes. You told me to get with it… so I am" She dove into a breaking wave. As she emerged on the other side, she swam straight up into Seeley's arms.

"Thank you Temperance" He smiled.

"For what?" She gave him a confused look.

"For listening… and coming." He just stared down at her, blinking ever so slowly, as his finger brushed away the fine auburn strands of hair that stuck to her cheeks.

Brennan was lost in her partner's eyes as her thumbs traced circles on her forearms, chest down; they were against each other… under the waters surface.

Booth was the first to react (Surprisingly) as a wave broke over them; he pulled her under the water and pushed her back up.

Temperance was taken by surprise and her legs wrapped around his waist, as his strength pushed her out of the water.

Booth's mouth quirked into a smirk at Brennan wrapped around him "My little Opossum" He said like a father would to a small child.

Brennan pulled herself away "am not. You scared me to death" her breathing was shallow.

"No I didn't." He placed his fingers on her wrist "See. That is called a pulse" He cocked his eyebrows… but it was soon washed from his face as Brennan pushed him back.

The wave rushed over the top of them as they swam after each other.

_4:00…_

"Its freezing" Brennan said shivering on the couch, her duvet wrapped around her "and the shower didn't help" She folded her legs.

Booth sat down beside her, in his shirtless attire, a gold chained necklace swinging in front of him "Don't worry about your arms, they'll take care of themselves" He handed her a large mug of coffee "You shouldn't have gone for a run in your wet clothing" He placed his arm around her shoulders.

Brennan rested against Booths upper arm "I just wanted to dry them out" She started to chew on her bottom lip.

"Well now look what you've done" He rubbed the shoulders of his shivering partner.

"Fine. Next time I'll listen to you" She sat up and dumped the duvet, suddenly cured of her shivers.

"Are you wearing my jacket?" He looked at her suspiciously… his chocolate brown sweatshirt hung from her frame.

"I saw it… I wore it" She sipped her coffee, as she sat down on the coffee table.

"And my sweatpants?" He shook his head really amused.

"Yes." She smiled sheepishly.

"Now I know most definitely that I put them away in my wardrobe?" He leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his chin in his palms.

"I didn't have any long pants, except the jeans I wore on the flight and I saw a Slater crawl underneath the doors." She rambled.

"Its fine. Bones. They are only pieces of clothing gee. Now… How about we make some popcorn and milkshakes? Then we sit down and watch a movie." Booth stood up, his blazoned chest walking away with him.

Brennan stood up, Booths pants were a little to big, but she tied the cords extra tight… but the legs still dragged on the ground. She stopped on the opposite side of the bench; Booth had his back toward her.

He slid open one of the cupboards, the door folded back into itself "Okay. Chocolate, Banana, Strawberry, Blackberry, Lime, Caramel, Cookies and cream, Mango, Peach, Passionfruit, Blueberry, Mint chocolate, chocolate-chocolate, Marshmallow and last but not least Candy floss" He turned around and slid to the side revealing the huge space in the wall was specifically set out for making milkshakes.

"Um." She looked over each one "Whatever you're having?" She smiled sheepishly, if she was going to make up her mind she wanted to take each one apart, find out what was in them, what they tasted like and so much more.

Booth bent down and flicked two gold mixing cups onto the bench "Behind the piloting license is a bartending certificate" he said skipping into the pantry to collect the ice cream.

Temperance got up and shifted the papers; sure enough there was a certificate for bartending "What cant you do?" then she added to herself "Other than the obvious."

"I heard that. And I can't do a lot of things. Its just have you ever been a teenager lost in Washington with no job?" He set the ice cream down.

"No. I was in school most of my teenage years, then Michael came along and took me under his wing." She sighed out.

"No biggie, school is good… in a way. But thank god I'm here for the rest of your life" He placed 9 cubes of ice in each cup before filling them to the brim with vanilla-chocolate swirl ice cream.

"Why?" Brennan asked shuffling through more of the papers; her eyes drinking in all of his papers.

"To give you life. Gee Bones. I swear if I was around when you were younger, you would be living like Ange." He poured chocolate-chocolate and marshmallow flavouring over the ice cream.

"Picking up guys everywhere I go. Travelling exotic places with such guys. Finding the love of my life… in the workplace" She cocked an eyebrow.

Booth spun around at the workplace comment "Exactly" He piped out, keeping his face expressionless, hiding the fact that's exactly what he intended.

"I'm happy the way I am. Besides if I had met you back then, we wouldn't have anything special going for us now. I would've walked away and you would've.."

He cut in "Persisted on catching little Miss Temperance Brennan and making her my own"

"Exactly… What?!" She looked at him oddly "Where'd that come from?"

"Sugar high" He grinned; his fingers were covered in chocolate-chocolate flavouring.

"Booth!" She broke out into sweet cackling laughter "Step aside.. I don't want you using the milkshake maker. Sugar high and High tech machinery don't mix."

"Hehe… Mixing." Booth finished licking off his fingers "So what movie do you want to watch?" he started to rock back and forth, his pupils the size of cartwheels.

"None. I'm going to have to look after you now" She looked a the sugar content on the flavouring "Ohmigod Booth. How much did you eat?" She stuck both cups on the mixer.

"a good two ice cream scoops full… and No, No, No, We have to watch a movie?" He came up behind her, his back firmly pressed against her "Your hair is very nice." He started to stroke the ends.

"Booth. Cut it out" She pulled the drinks off "Popcorn?" She handed him his cup.

Seeley pointed to the pantry "Its already popped… you just have to stick it in the microwave.. and it heats up!" he started to sing the theme song for the popcorn.

"Booth you only have a sugar high… you shouldn't be acting like this… wait" She shouted from the pantry. She scuttled out the bag of popcorn in her hand. She biffed it onto the bench and lifted the marshmallow flavouring "12 percent alcohol" she placed it down and looked at him "Tell me right now. How Much?!" She snapped.

"Gee its only a little flavouring" She glared at him "same as the chocolate" he whistled innocently and sipped his milkshake, leaving a milk moustache behind.

Brennan turned around and picked up a tea-towel "Not only are you sugared but you are drunk" She got up on her tiptoes and wiped the milk from is lip.

Booth snaked his arm around her and brought his cup to her lips "Try it." He tipped it before she could answer.

"hey" She squeaked but it was too late, the mixture rolled into her mouth and she swallowed it "Don't ever do that again" It was followed by a hiccup.

Booth cocked an eyebrow and bent around her picking up her cup and handing it to her. "Up we go" He lifted her up bridal styles.

"Oh god. I wish someone was here" then there was a knock at the door.

Brennan pushed her self from Booths embrace; she placed her still full cup down as she hopped over to the elderly women standing at the door.

"May I help you?" Brennan asked pulling up Seeley's sweatpants.

"I'm Katrina. I own the next house along. I also look after the Booth holiday home… and I didn't know anyone was here?" The lady smiled.

Booth clambered over "Kat.. How have you been its been too long" He smiled and hugged he women.

"Sorry he-"

"Milkshake flavouring, Marshmallow and Chocolate-Chocolate" Katrina said it like a pro.

"Yeah. He kinda ate it straight" she managed to pull her partner off the guest. "Where are my manners? I'm Temperance Brennan, I work with Booth."

"Ah, The anthropologist. I'm a doctor and novelist myself." Kat smiled and pushed Booth back onto one of the bar stools "I'll sober him up and leave you two alone." She tapped Seeley on the shoulder.

Brennan looked at the two "I'll get a face cloth" She looked at the sticky mess on Booths chest as She walked away.

"What are you doing here Kat?" He looked at his watch "Where's Ian?" he said mentioning her husband.

"He's out the back minding the…"

"Shush Katrina. I haven't told her" he waggled his finger(s).

"Fine. But Seeley, its nothing to be ashamed of-" Kat squeezed two lemons into a glass, and added cinnamon.

Temperance came out with a facecloth and walked over to her partner "Try anything and I will hurt you" She said playfully, earning herself a charm smile that she had never seen before. She smoothly wiped the chocolate from his flinching chest.

"Oh no. Seeley. No flirting while I'm around" Kat swatted his shoulder and placed the glass at his lips "Drink" She ordered.

Booth grumbled and sipped the drink he lurched forward knocking both women back as he spluttered "What the hell?!" He placed the glass down and scrubbed at his tongue.

"Sober?" Brennan asked kneeling rubbing her buttocks "Ouch" She said under her breath.

Seeley nodded "yeeaw (yeah)" he said his tongue hanging out. "I didn't mix them again did I?" He blushed and looked at Katrina.

"Seeley. You did" She started for the door "Your father rang. He wanted to know when the wedding was?" She chuckled.

Booth blushed.

Temperance looked at him "Who are you getting married too? And how come I don't know about her?" She said an angry look in her eyes as she stood up.

"Calm down Temperance. His father was just joking around about how close you have been. Everyone at the bureau knows about you two" She smiled "My husband Ian works there two months a year."

"An Agent?" Brennan asked.

"No a Gardner. Oh well I must go." She walked away and laughed "Remember… use protection" Her pace quickened and she disappeared.

Booth was still blushing "I have never brought anyone here before" He answered Brennans questioning look.

"One more sip for good measure" She forced him to take another gulp.

His face screwed up and he tipped both their milkshakes down the sink "how about a bowl of ice cream?" He asked innocently.

Brennan smirked "Sounds nice" She brought over the container of choc-swirl that Booth didn't put away and he grabbed the spoons.

After a little while of silence Brennans curiosity got the better of her "You said you mixed them 'again'? How many times have you done it?" She sucked on her spoon.

"Including this one. 27 times. I started when I was 9… Jared dared me to eat one spoon of each flavouring, I like the marshmallow and chocolate-chocolate the best; so we mixed them unfortunately I can't hold my liquor that well." He took another spoonful.

"Another one for my list. Gambling Addict, Women in the workplace addict, justice addict, and now; milkshake flavouring addict… alcohol or virgin." She ducked away from his swat.

Booth laughed at her "Stop monitoring me" He didn't even notice that he tipped his spoonful of ice cream down his chest "C-cold" he smiled, laughing nervously.

"Here let me" she pulled out the face cloth and wiped it off before he could argue.

"And you say you cant look after children" He smiled and continued to eat his side of the ice cream.

_7:00..._

When Booth was putting away the quad, Brennan emptied the dishwasher and packed it again, then he stumbled around the house and found the laundry, she did her washing then Seeley's, she was the ultimate house cleaner.

She sat down on the couch and was staring down at her book, the book she wrote… the one dedicated to her partner… her friend… her… what was he? She pondered over it for a second.

Brennans list about Booth::

He's always there.

He always says the right things.

He always looks good.

He knows how to have fun.

He knows about life.

He knows about her life.

He knows how to speak intelligently… but not, at the same time.

He understands people and dead people.

He respects everyone including himself.

He believes that everyone can change.

He has faith in the utmost strangest people.

He is funny.

Simply he is perfect… "He's not gay is he?" She clocked it over in her head and checked down her list and came to the conclusion that he isn't, not only is there Parker to prove it, but the flirtations between them. Yes that's what they are… Flirtations.

"Bones. You okay. Your all spaced out" The man in her thoughts was pulling on a T-shirt.

"Tell me again what that means?" Brennan brought her knees up to her chest, letting the book slide onto the couch.

"When someone's subconscious mind focuses its thoughts on the space around the person thinking them. Like a daydream but Logical" He smiled and sat down on the back of the couch.

"You were gone a while?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah. I-I" He blushed "I got the key stuck in the ignition." He flopped down, his legs dangling over the back of the couch as he quickly pulled the book from underneath him and tossed onto the coffee table.

"And you got grease all over your pants… Give them here. I just put your washing on… hurry up." Temperance shot up and wavered for him to give them over.

Booth looked at her nervously "Bones. I'm not going to down trou when you tell me too."

"Stop being so self conscious. Give my those pants Now!" She cocked her head "It saves power and water… look I'm thinking of the environment" _'and what your wearing underneath?'_ She mentally kicked herself.

"Fine" Booth pulled of his trackies and automatically covered his now bare thighs "Take them already" He shook his head as his partner stared.

"Briefs? What happened to your Boxers? I was not prepared for that" She stood their mouth gaping. "Tanned man everywhere" She said to herself out of earshot.

"No reason. You know lets not discuss my choice of undergarment," He shouted passing the laundry door, on his way to get another pair of pants.

Brennan took a breather, resting against the big stainless steel sink in the laundry, she nodded in approval _'Approval of what?!'_ she hissed in her mind. The image of her partner standing before her, in a lose white shirt and black briefs will forever haunt her already vivid dreams. Her mouth was dry as she emerged from her reverie.

Booth sat patiently on the couch now wearing a light pair of grey sports pants. Inside he was laughing the hardest he has ever laughed. The look on his partners face as he handed her those pants… now that's what you call priceless.

She walked out and smiled "I don't think that grease will come out so I rinsed them in the sink first then placed them with the other washing" She lied.

"I don't need an explanation" He patted the couch next to him "only 20 minutes until I give over your laptop."

Brennan looked a little shocked as she sat down, her legs crossed facing her partner, his big jumper keeping her roasted and toasted "I totally forgot about it" She placed her hands in her lap as she rested back.

"Now that isn't like you?" Booth smiled and placed his feet up on the coffee table.

Brennan looked down his frame "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can"

"Its really personal" She said still asking for permission.

"Just ask… if you sprout to far I'll tell you" He looked at her partner reassuringly.

"Why did you join the rangers?" She sat forward a little as he tensed "Sorry I crossed the boundaries"

"No. It just took me by surprise. I joined because my father wanted me too. Back then he was my idol my everything… I drunk in everyone of his words, I wanted to be like him and I wanted to be treasured like him." Booth smiled "But my skills branched in a different direction and everything Ive done worth mentioning is secret; the only people that know about it. Is the Target, My fleet admiral and myself" He looked at his partner.

"You can't tell me can you?" She wriggled a little closer, so her folded legs were against his.

"No" He said hushed looking down at his chest.

Brennan reached out over his right side and dragged her hand down his left cheek, gently pulling his face around, so she was looking him in the eye "I don't need to know. But you need to feel secure. Where are we?"

"Now"

"What time is it?"

"Now"

"What matters?"

"Now"

"Nothing else matters but now" She patted his cheek and rested her head on his right shoulder.

"You learnt that off me" Booth looked down at his partner.

"Yup. I learn from the best" She gently stroked his arm "Plus I asked. So its my turn to comfort."

"Were keeping tabs on that too now are we?" Booth asked teasingly "Thanks"

"No problem. But we really need to get your frustration under control" She received a slight tap on the shoulder. "What?" She asked quietly.

"Lets not talk about that now… and enjoy the moment of your great comforting success." He said smiling.

"Yes. Lets" She took in a deep breath "I did a pretty good job didn't I?"

"That you did" Booth placed his hand upon Brennan's that was still stroking his arm.

7:45…

"Brennan wake up" Booth yawned and lifted her carefully off his shoulder "Laptop time."

Temperance stretched "Where is it?"

"Here." Booth slid the laptop bag from underneath the table.

After about two minutes Brennan finished ordering Booth where to put the plugs and had it turned on and loading.

"This is killing me" Booth said getting slightly agitated as it changed to the login screen.

"Turn around. I need to put in my password" She smiled as he did as he was told.

She typed in the letters. T-e-l-l-B-o-o-t-h. And her desktop popped up and it came up with a message _'You have 3 unread emails'._

"All done" She said and her partner turned around.

"Okay. What did Ange send?" He started to jiggle.

"Hang on." She opened the other two and saw a note from Cullen "your Boss. Says hello and you two play nice" She smiled and quickly replied with a 'Yes sir on both accounts'.

"And Angela's?" Booth moved a forward a little.

"Hang on." Brennan again avoided Ange's and clicked on the opposing one "Parker says Hi and Rebecca says she will kill you for teaching your son how to email" They both sat laughing for bit as Brennan replied with loves and hugs… the partners.

"Okay… Click on it already" Booth was still jiggling.

"Calm down. What if its about work?" She frowned.

"What if its not?" Booth countered and scooted closer to Brennan, so he was pressed hard up against her side.

"You win"

"Course" He smiled and received a swat.

Brennan clicked on the email and of course it had an animated picture of a elf waggling its finger at them.

It read::

_Hey Sweetie! & Co._

_Just wanted to send this very important news, I haven't told anyone but you and Jack yet… But I'm a Mommy and I have been now for the passed 4 weeks. Hence why at the last FBI do I didn't drink anything. I just wanted to give you a heads up because I'm going on maternity leave soon and I want to come see you guys. And I can't wait too long because at a certain point during pregnancy I cant fly._

_Jack and Zack, Blew up a car the day you left; something to do with how fast a car goes up with fuel or no fuel. Personal I think they just wanted to destroy… get this… to destroy Cullen's car. Hodgey of course paid for a new one._

_Cam also says Hi and she misses you 'BOTH!' already, she says the only sane people are missing. _

_Oh well. Love you both._

_XXAngelaXx – The one and only Sexy Xmas elf and you know it!_

_P.S: I'm incredibly happy and I want you two to be as well… Booth kiss her on the lips to celebrate for me… You better do it. I'll know if you don't. And Bren. Hun. Let him!_

Seeley and Temperance were grinning from ear to ear. Brennan closed the laptop and turned to Booth.

Booth was smiling and looking into the distance, obviously remembering the time he found out about Parker "I am happy for her. Bones. This is wow" His smile got brighter if that's possible.

"I'm going to let you" Brennan said shyly a gentle smile on her face.

"I was going to do it, if you did or not" Booth drew her into his arms and lay her across him, so her head lay on the couch arm as he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Temperance smiled into the kiss and brought her hand up into his hair as she licked his bottom lip.

Booth was slightly surprised but kissed her a little bit harder, his head tilted a little for better access.

Brennan started to kiss back, the celebratory kiss turning into a kiss with feeling, Her tongue gained entrance to his mouth, which caused a moan to escape the both of them.

Booth's hands where massaging Brennan's shoulders, as her hands raked through his hair, as they hungrily tasted each other. Their eyes were closed, just drinking in the emotions of each other.

Seeley pulled back, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes twinkling with desire/happiness/cheekiness. "Glad you let me" he nodded along with his words.

Temperance smiled "So am I" Her breathing a little laboured and her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes resembling Booth's.

"Can I do it again?" He asked getting closer to his face.

"Did you have to ask?" She leaned the rest of the way and kissed him a little more wildly, her hands wondering into his shirt and over his warm stomach.

Booth moaned a little and pushed her back into the couch; he was on his knees now and kissing down her collarbone.

"Booth. Stop. I still need to think" She struggled to get it out.

Seeley brought himself lazily up to her face "This is what I call making out. Nothing more. Nothing less. Happy with that?" His pupils were dilated and he had a constant smirk.

Brennan nodded and allowed Booth to continue with his playful activities.

_15 minutes later…_

Booth stroked Temperance's hair as she lay on top of him, her breathing steady signalling she was asleep… a peaceful sleep.

Seeley was smiling, admittedly he was blissful, her small frame sleeping upon him, and it was something he used to only imagine or catch a glimpse/feeling as they hugged. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss amongst her hair.

Bones shifted and looked up at her partner "Hmm?"

"Nothing. Just thinking"

"So am I. So was I." She said lazily closing her eyes again.

"Its only 8:09 and I'm bushed." Booth yawned and shifted.

"Can I share your pillow again?" She smiled into his chest.

"Of course" He shifted his tired weight from under neath her and lifted her into his arms.

After the staggering hero walk down the hall and a fit of giggles from Brennan as Booth hummed the superman theme song; he tucked her in and lay down beside her. She shuffled back into his arms and closed her eyes. Silently thanking God for creating Seeley Booth.

* * *

Thanks for Reading...

My Cat (Sophie) Says... _Purr Purr Purr_

Love Arkie


	6. Surf N' Candy

**A/n::** Lookey, I'm home. Sorry it has taken me ages guys, I have had major technical problems with my last computer. It died, three times. Once after everytime it was supposedly fixed. -gah-

**Disclaimer:: **The story... is Mine all Mine.. Characters, not so much.

P.S:: Expect next chapter soon! I'm on a roll peoples! Gimme me a shout if you want anything put it in, be it an Animal or an item of clothing.

**

* * *

**

**Surf N' Candy **

**(-)-)-)-)-)-)--------(-(-(-(-(-(-)**

Booth slowly opened his eyes, only slightly alarmed at the pressure he felt over his chest. He moved looking downwards and nearly gasped in womanly happiness. There Bones lay, her hand sat, fingers spread over his stomach as her auburn curls and milky soft face lay tenderly on his collar bone, her other hand was resting by his face, fingers curled into a crook which brushed against his cheek every time she breathed in. Seeley smiled at the pure relaxed state she lay in... Unaware and happy.

"Morning, Booth." She said removing herself gently from his chest. Brennan took this moment to take in his appearance. Somehow in the night he ditched his shirt, most probably because of the heat, she estimated it to about 85 Fahrenheit, But because of that simple action she could embrace herself in the comfort of his warm skin and she liked the feeling, she also like the content emotion on his face. It didn't feel like the other emotions, like his –I do love you- look that burnt holes through her entire being, and it wasn't like the –Don't do that- look that annoyed the heck out of her... it was more like –Hey you, I'm here gimme a hug- type look. _'Must get Angela's type of reasoning out of my head'_ she scolded herself, _gently._ One thing she did notice about herself was... there was no seizing fear or pain and she didn't catch on fire... for she realized she was sharing the same look.

_'Okay, maybe not unaware.'_ He chuckled to himself "Morning, Bones." His hand automatically brushing the stray locks of hair behind her ear.

Without warning she just lay down again and wrapped her arms around his stomach and pushed her head into his neck "Hey, hey, Bones?" He didn't feel like protesting but he wanted to check if anything was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Booth" She murmured, leaving her face nuzzled into his neck.

"Are you sure you're not freaking out over anything?" He said cautiously with a light tone, encase she took it to heart.

"That's why I'm hugging you; I don't feel any fear, Booth. I feel safe." She looked up and frowned at his puzzled expression.

"Cause you know, that's pain staking-ly obvious."

Alarm flashed over her face and her hands searched over his chest "What, where's the pain?"

Booths hands caught Brennan's "There's no pain; it's just a figure of speech." He sat up and stretched. "Don't feel the need to stop _the _searching." He swore if he could see himself in a heat scanner, everywhere she just touched would be blazing white from heat.

"Booth." She said with the same tone, before the guy hug. Honestly back then she thought that if he hugged men like that he should really change his sexual preference.

"Aww, Come on Bones, I understand. No fear, feeling safe, with me." He beamed a charm smile.

"I should've never told your ego." She rolled over his legs and landed on the floor, stumbling slightly, heading straight for the moat. But a warm hand wrapped around her forearm and pulled her back straight.

"No Bones, you told me." He shrugged his lips in a smile.

"Okay fine, but your ego took it in." She said peeling his hand from her arm.

"Yeah I won't deny that." He stood beside her and as she turned around to walk across the bridge, he placed his hands on her hips. She stopped abruptly "Just making sure, I don't want you catching a cold." He glanced at the water.

"In this heat, I highly doubt it." But she allowed him his tendency and continued walking, he didn't remove his hands until they were 'safely' in the lounge.

_**9:21... Breakfast time.**_

The two partners sat on the bench, munching away at some toast "I like kissing you, Bones."

"Yeah, well... I am quite experienced look at all my previous partners." She said indignantly like you or I say, the.

"Temperance, not like that... yes I admit, you're skilled. But I like kissing _you _as in I like you." He stopped munching to garnish the moment with a smile.

"Well thank you, Booth. I like kissing you to." She replied a little uncertain, she never did like jumping into things but jumping right now sounds quite good.

"Good."

An awkward silence settled over them, plates were passed over and put in the sink... Booth folded his arms suddenly feeling subconscious about his lack of clothing. Brennan stood on the opposite side of the kitchen avoiding his gaze.

"Kiss?" Booth said nervously then continued off her questioning stare "Again, I mean."

"Sounds good." Brennan said without hesitation, before either one new it they were giggling and smiling into one another's lips. Booth walked forward, holding her against the wall, his hands didn't know where to sit, but in the end they found their home threaded through her soft hair. Her hands, just didn't want to stop... they were gobbling up his bare chest like a snicker doodle.

The two partners eased apart from each other, still resting against one another's strength. Seeley was only slightly surprised that Brennan didn't jump away from him like he was _a_ Sully (MUAHAHA), but it could be that she was wedged between him and the wall _'Male logic... something to be desired.'_

"Please don't go into the... I've been waiting a long time for this speech." Temperance said with a smile to her voice.

"Never... But forever is such a long time, No I'm just going to say... Yay." He winked and captured her lips for a gentle kiss.

"Kid."

"Okay, Now that we've kissed, you calling me a kid, just sounds offensive."

"It was meant to be." She said rolling her eyes and pushing him away.

"Women." He stated "Oh well, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm going to actually swim today, but first I'm going to check my email." She said backing up quickly towards her laptop that still lay open on the coffee table.

"No, No, No... Bones." He said trying to catch up with her but it was too late she already had the laptop in her sweet fingers.

"I never got to reply to Angela's email." They both dazed off for a moment.

"Tell her, that me casa su casa."

"I don't know what that means."

"Come on, Bones. My castle is your castle, in other words she can stay here whenever she wants."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Seeley sighed and shook his head before sprinting off down the hall.

_**10:27...**_

Brennan waded out until she was waist deep in the water, the waves rippling around her small frame compared to the vast density of the ocean. Booth was nearby already swimming back and forth with strong and confident strokes.

She dove under the first wave and pushed off the bottom, bouncing out of the water, and as if Booth's hot girl radar had just turned on, he raised his head above the water to catch this sexy act, he swallowed deeply.

"Hey Bones. Do that again?" He poked his tongue out at her.

"Just keep swimming." She said in a sing song voice as she tightened the cords on her emerald green bikini.

Booth chuckled to himself if only she knew how funny that simple sentence was coming from her _'Just keep swimming, swimming, __swimming'_ . Without another word he dove into the clear and salty water.

Temperance allowed herself this time to relax and go over something's, did she love Booth, or was this just one of those Biological urges, that she so nicely boils down every sexual encounter... Hold up. Booth isn't a sexual encounter. Her eyes grew wide and before she knew it her epiphany popped up next to her.

"What cha thinkn' about?" He said froggy swimming as he gazed into her eyes.

"Nothing, really." She said kicking herself back a little.

"Oh really, You have pensive face. Tell me, What is troubling you?" He raised his eyebrows "Us?"

"Yes and No, Booth." She said swimming over to him, without warning his arm wrapped around her and she didn't have to kick anymore to stay afloat.

"Come on, Temperance. It's a straight out yes. But feel free to not tell me and let it simmer in that beautiful little mind of yours... 'Cause in the end you'll tell me anyway." He said with a full watt charm smile.

"I..." She looked him the eye "Can I think about it a little while longer?" She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Bones, take as long as you want... just don't wait until I'm pulling out my hair and biting my nails off with worry." He smiled as she laughed at this "Promise?" He held up his fist like he does with Parker.

"Promises, Booth are-" He pushed the fist closer to her and she got the message and bumped knuckles.

"Can I kiss you now?" He said with puppy dog eyes, the please going unspoken, but everyone in the whole world could hear it.

"How can I deny you?"

"Simple answer, you can't." He brought his lips down onto hers softly and kissed her with a smile.

**_11:59_**

"Booth! Stop it." Bren said swatting his hand away from her plate "You have exactly what I have!" She said guarding her Mexican salad like a dragon.

"But, Bones, this is my revenge for all of my chips you stole at the diner." Booth grinned.

They lay on their stomachs on the lawn, plates under their noses and sun on their backs.

"Fine, Shall we swap plates maybe that will make you happy?" She said with a glare.

"That is devoid of the point... You look so hot when your glare." He waggled his eyebrows.

A simple action she had seen thousands of times before... made her instantly gain a flush inside and out. "Booth." She warned with the tone of her voice.

"I know, you're thinking about it... I already know what it is." He said taking another piece of lettuce from her dish.

"How could you possibly know. Unless you have suddenly developed the ability to read minds."

"I always have had that gift." He said with a cocky grin. "Just hear me out, Bones."

"Fine...Male," She muttered under her breath.

"You trying to decide, wither you're in love with me or not." He lay it down on the line... now will it balance or will it fall?

Temperance looked at him like a stunned rabbit in a spotlight, her mouth opening and closing like a tropical fish. She took a deep breath "How.. No its silly."

"Bones." He said cocking his head with the sweetest look know the feminine kind.

She nodded and smiled sheepishly "How do you know you're in love?"

Seeley anticipated the question and he had a speech all line up 2 years before this very moment, but things have changed since then... a lot of things have changed.

"Well, Temperance." He cleared his throat and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, so he could see into her eyes. "Nobody really knows when they are in love. But the feeling they get is so overwhelming that it feels like a second soul."

Brennan looked at him "I don't believe in souls, Seeley, you know that."

He faltered at his first name being used by her "Okay then, a second thought being added to the already working mind. It's a big feeling an explosive feeling... It's scary, I know." He smiled "Love is a noun for a feeling that has no meaning... But everything seems better when it's happening to you." He looked around them and out over the ocean, his gaze stayed there as he spoke "It plays around with your beliefs and independence like a wave plays with the sand." He brought his gaze back to hers, to find her flushed, lips parted and eyes glowing as they stared into his.

"Never knew you could be so sentimental." She tried to say with strength but her voice betrayed her and came out softer than baby's breath.

"Aww, Bones. I've been sentimental ever since I picked a daisy for my teacher every day, when I was about 9." He smiled at her.

Temperance smiled and wiped at her welling eyes "Softer than marshmallow, says the dark chocolate."

Booth cocked an eyebrow and sent her a confused smile "Huh?" He squeaked cheerfully.

"Dad, used to read a story called, emotions in a candy box, the dark chocolate was the leader, he looked after everyone... until Turkish delight swore she was in love with him, but she was afraid he was to gruff and tuff for her.." She blushed but only slightly.

"Aww, my little Turkish delight," He said playfully as he ruffled her hair, she caught his hand as he pulled it away and glared at him. "What?"

"You, I just mocked your ego... but you turned it back on me." She stuck out her bottom lip in a semi pout.

"Oh come on, you're a big girl" He leant over to her and kissed the corner of her mouth "Turn that frown upside down." He whispered.

"Now that's an idea." She pushed her palm into his shoulder rolling them over, she, laying over his deliciously half naked body "Definitely a hard chocolate." She said stroking his abdominal muscles.

Booth chuckled "Oh yeah." He used his strength to pull her attention back to his face, before devouring her lips with a mission. Hands roamed and hair was tussled. He pulled back misty eyed and flushed cheeks "You're just as sweet as Turkish delight."

"Shut up Seeley... Kiss me."

He nodded and continued to devour his newest favourite candy... O' Sweet Temperance.

**_12:46..._**

The sun being at its peeked, they had retreated inside and sat cuddled together in dry swimming wear, white wine in the glasses they held... Jack Johnson on low volume floated through the house.

"Bones, have you noticed that nothing has really changed." Booth said twisting the glass in the suns reflection.

"Everything has changed Booth, the weight has gone... The guilt I felt for not sailing away... I know now that I made the right decision." She looked up at him and continued at his paused expression "You really thought I would agree with Dr Wyatt when I hate psychology, I was hiding behind his explanation, because I didn't know about what you felt, I'm not a body reader or a mind reader." Her eyes fogged as she spoke.

"Aw, Bones. Even before we became this" Hand action "You could've told me anything and I'd help you carry it, even if it was me you were carrying." He smiled gently and kissed her temple "But it's good to know my instincts are still working, you must remember my face when Wyatt said you stayed behind because of work."

"Oh I do, it was like watching a wounded puppy."

"That's what I was, a wounded puppy, which just had his favourite toy taken away."

"You class your ego as a toy? Seeley Booth, that is sad." She blew on his ear "It's my toy now." She grinned an evil grin.

'Did anyone else just hear my control snap, any body... did you?'

"You are walking on dangerous territory there, Bones." Booth said instantly noticing the tight area of his shorts.

"Just because you're thinking dirty," She kissed the sweet spot below his ear.

"Yeah and you weren't, sheesh. If you weren't, than I'm a purple Fraggle."

Brennan jumped up and down her wine, an excited expression on her face "Fraggles? I used to watch them all the time, Booth." She was looking like an excited child and this made Booth smile and forget about the frustration.

"Good for you Bones-"

But she started to sing the theme song "Dance your cares away" Clap,Clap "Worries for another day, let the music play" Clap, Clap "Down at Fraggle rock." She stopped blushing.

"I love seeing this side of you Bones, please give me a really good excuse as to why you hide it when were at home?" Not only did he plead with his words, but with his eyes as well.

"Because I've been told to keep a professional standard attitude, which evolves locking the inner child deep inside," she confessed and sipped her wine.

"Well professional standard sucks," He whistled to himself as he thought for a minute "You know what?"

"How could I possibly know..oh" She rolled her eyes at his smile "What?"

"You should wear a funky necklace and belt buckle." He grinned.

"That would be like me wearing a wedding band, Booth.. your branding me."

Booth looked away a moment_ 'would I really want to be married to this woman? Nah duh'_

"You say that like a bad thing, Bones, which it is in when you believe in archaic beliefs but hey, it's a way to let out inner rage; that your inner child just can't yell." He turned and lifted her slightly so he could see into her eyes "Plus, not to mention it would look really hot."

"Is that right?" She said pushing forward as she flicked her hair back "Whys that Booth, you finally marked me, you finally caught the unattainable?" She smirked as his eyes darkened "Because Babe, you can never catch me" And just to foil her words he smothered her lips in a smouldering kiss.

**(A/n**** can you see me**** trying to keep this story an T... its immensely hard. DAMN THESE T****WO! And their sexual chemistry! I'm going to keep it a T until most of my reviewers tell me they wouldn't mind an ****M :P**** and when you say ****ya**** want it, our two vultures will get a little meat)**

"Oi, you two!" A chipper voice called from the door.

They raised their heads toward the door.

"Anyone here know how to make a pregnant woman a sandwich, with peanut butter and marshmallows?"

Temperance leapt up, slowly followed by a still dazed Booth "Ange!" The anthropologist threw her arms around her best friend.

"Well someone here is happy to see me... and by the little performance when I arrived I guess she should be... happy that is." Booth could tell she was pregnant straight away, that happy glow, and pregnant radiance.

"Hey Angela." She was wrapped up in two pairs of arms.

"Okay, Guys... I'm not about to venture into a threesome anytime soon." Her hands slid down her sides and onto her barely forming tummy.

The partners jumped into action in unison, Booth taking her many suitcases into a spare room as Brennan took Angela into the kitchen and listened to the 'ohmigod this place is amazing' and 'I love this song 'If I had eyes in the back of my head' Ange sung along to the stereo for a good 2 minutes .

"How did you get here so fast? I only sent you that email this morning."

"Time difference and Jack owns more than one private jet." She grasped her friends' hands "You have got to tell me all about Agent come and squeeze me?"

Temperance smiled and she was more than happy to tell "We got here and we changed... No I think I just changed and we've fallen into rhythm like an old married couple. This place is just so..."

"Perfect." The artist completed the sentence "Honey, the reason I came here is because... By the time this holiday is over I know you two are going to be married, or engaged at least... I can feel it in my whole funky being." Ange saw it when she came in, the love, the pure innocence of her two friends... The cuteness.

Temperance frowned "Ange, that's not likely."

"What's not?" Booth said throwing Bren her silk wrap, which she caught and wrapped around her bikinied self.

"You two getting married." Ange said hoisting herself onto the bench.

Booth came to stand still and his voice was three octaves higher when he spoke "Oh yeah, when?"

"By the time this holiday is over."

Bren moved over to Booth and whispered "She says it as a matter of fact." Booth smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, turning her a little closer to him; her arm went up around his stomach.

"Guys, you are just too cute." Ange said rummaging through one of the cupboards above her head "Hey, Booth, you got any of those chocolate crocodiles?" She dug her hand deeper into the cupboard "never mind got 'em" She turned back to the see the partners staring at her "Aw come on... guys..." She felt on the spot, she shoved half of the croc in her mouth.

"Do you think she'll explain it further?" Seeley said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No."

"Wrong again, Dr Brennan. You two have been doing the dance of love for the past 3 years, I'm going to class that as dating. You ate enough dinners together and not to mention the flirting."

"Ange." They said in unison.

"And right now, you are standing by each other protecting your relationship." She beamed "Plus, you need a witness at your wedding; one you know. Just encase you split and forget and Brennan wants to get remarried."

Temperance stood with subconscious twitch happening to her nose, Booth saw this "Aw, Bones... you don't have to look so disgusted about marrying me" He said with a nudge to her shoulder.

"Booth, it wasn't about marrying you, it was about remarriage." She held her tongue as Booth and Angela both beamed that hopeful look, "Give me room, I haven't even thought about this yet."

Booth threw his hands up and landed them on his hip playfully_ 'Here I was thinking I had gotten lady luck to marry me... wait a minute, more or less did she just say she'd think about it?'_

"Oh, Honey, you have thought about this trust me. All those dreams," Ange bit off a little bit of crocodile "All those fleeting glances," Another bit "All those small touches," Another bit "All those small hints into something more" Another bit "All that hot steamy emotion waiting to explode" Last bit "No pun intended on the last one."

Booth was the one being effected the most by this little speech_ 'Ange saw all those, note to self, be more discreet.'_

Temperance looked at the wall behind her friends head as she spaced out, her mind trying to filter through all the times those things had happened since she first meet Booth. Her first dream went like this:

_She sat situated on his coffee table, legs folded and thai food container in hand. He was on the floor working off the food he just ate. She watched his strong arms push him up and down, up and down; small grunts leaving his mouth on each up and back arching on each down. _

_Her insides were so worked up she couldn't take it anymore, she let the Thai food land in a semi falling over position on the table as she pushed him over onto his back._

_"Bones, what are you doing?" _

_"Losing weight." She said before letting her hot lips fall on his shocked and flushed face.

* * *

_

_'I had that dream 2 years 89 days ago.'_ She sighed and looked at the two people staring at her "What?"

Angela hopped off the bench with a giggle "So how about lunch?"

"I'll do that." Seeley said with a charm smile.

**_4:00..._**

Temperance slept soundly on the couch as the sun trickled down the waterfall in the corner of the room. Booth sat watching over her, he sat elbows on knees and chin in hands perched on the coffee table.

He was figuring it out in his own head for the first time, it was exciting being with her, it was amazing but_ 'why is there always buts'?' _What if something was to happen at work?

"Honey if anything happens to her, she'll kick the whoever it is in the balls or nipple-twist them." Ange said reading the frown on his forehead "Then they'll run away like a baby man." She motioned for him to follow her outside.

He leant over and kissed Bones on the head before following the artist.

Ange sat looking over the ocean on the love-seat swing "It's beautiful isn't it?" She began to speak as she heard him sit.

"Yeah, it gets better every time I come here." He sighed "Ange I'm sorry I've been lying to you, all of you for years I just didn't want the money to form my life."

"Hey, I'm glad you didn't tell anyone. Because if you had the money and riches would have shaped your life and you wouldn't have made my best friend happy beyond her wildest dreams." She placed her hand on her tummy "And Jack never would've been pulled out of the ground."

"Thanks Ange. How long have you been pregnant, for real?" He said cocking his eyebrow.

"How did you know? Oh yeah I forgot, you're a Daddy."

"Something like that."

She smiled "Well it's just been over 3 months, that's why I hurried over here once I got the invitation, do you think Brennan could tell?" Angela looked at Booth who was yawning slightly.

He grinned "She was the one thattold me to ask." He moved away as her fist collided solidly with his arm "Ouch. Hormones Ange, not a good look on you, Ouch," He rubbed his hand up and down his arm after the second punch.

"Say sorry to my fist," She shook her hand out "You really do work out." They laughed a little then sat in silence for a while.

"Have you told her?"

"hmmm." Seeley said watching the few seagulls that flew past.

"Have you told her you love her?" She said with a puppy dog look.

"No, not directly. But I think she's gotten the idea."

"So do I, I've only seen one person make her so happy."

Booth felt his gut tighten _'please don't say Sully.'_

"Her father." She heard him let out a deep breath "Why in the world would I say Sully?!"

"Hey don't blame me, I'm just jealous of the guy-"

"Hold up, without him she wouldn't have even thought about her feelings for you. She stayed because of you, stuff what Wyatt said."

"I know she told me she stayed because of me." He smiled "Just today actually," he looked at Ange with fake annoyance "You didn't really leave us much time alone together."

"That's amazing and I know, but I needed a break from the conspiracy man oh and my teenage son." She continued off Booths questioning look "Zack."

Seeley chuckled "Nice description."

"Thanks." She sighed "You make sure you tell her."

"I will." He stood and stilled the swing and offered Ange his hand. She took it and stood to her feet with a nod of thanks.

As they entered the house Brennan was still fast asleep "Go back and assume your post Agent Booth." She saluted him.

With a return salute Booth sat back down on the coffee table to watch over his sleeping scientist.

**_5:00..._**

"Booth! Put the wash hose down." Temperance pleaded with the hunky man as he held the hose from the sink up in warning.

"If you pick at dinner before its ready again, I'll spray you" He said with a scowl.

"Shut up and cook." Angela said chewing on her pinky finger nail "Me and junior are hungry."

"It's coming Ange," The two replied in unison "Just let me help, Booth?"

"No, if you want to help with something," He pretended to look around for something, he snapped back and looked her in the eye "Stop eating the food."

Brennan bunched her fists near hers sides and leaned forward "Fine I won't eat anything." She said looking down.

"Ow, Booth... that has got to hurt a man's pride-" Angela nearly fell off the bar stool laughing as Brennan turned around her mouth stuffed with avocado.

"Happy now, Bones?"

"Yerss" was her muffled reply.

Ange sat with her hand crooked and over her mouth.

Booth threw everything in the pan when he knew Brennan was situated on a stool next to her best friend. Ange watched with interest "He can cook too, the man of wonder"

"Check out his certificates." Brenna pointed to the wall.

Ange looked over and using her artist eye she didn't need to get up "So all you FBI guys can multi task, I though Sully was the only feminine one."

Booth laughed and shot her a point over his shoulder "Thanks Ange."

"You are so welcome stud."

Tempe turned to Angela and pointed to one certificates with a red medal ribbon water mark "I don't know what that one is, I have a feeling I've seen it before but I don't know where?"

"Military medic... wait Booth is a certified field doctor. Whoa."

"No wonder he knew the drugs the EMT carried on the Halloween case."

"I was also trained to listen into any conversation going on around me." He spun around with a pan full cooked mushroom and avocado, Angela's mouth started to water straight away.

"Just cook, Dr Booth." She said eyeing up the food "Then I'm heading for a walk," before Brennan could say she was going with her "Alone." Her stubborn friend surprisingly backed down straight away. "Booth, have you got a working cell phone? Mine isn't getting any reception here."

He threw her his "Ring the home number; just text in 31 and it will come on screen."

She nodded "Thanks."

**_6:00..._**

Seeley saw outside, legs folded log book open in front of him, he was trying to figure out his busy schedule for when he got home, so far over half his book is full with his original cases.

Temperance saw this and was watching his back tighten as he stressed, she crept up sneakily and sat behind him her legs crossed "Stop, Booth that can wait."

He smiled and rested back on her gently "Oh yeah, the great Dr Bones is telling me not to work" He looked up through his eyebrows at her teasing face.

"Booth." She warned and kissed his forehead.

"What's gotten into you, Bones?" he said unfolding his legs and pushing away the journal.

"If I said you, it would be a misconception." She smiled resting back to, her silk wrap pooling on the deck around her.

Seeley coughed a little "Me?" Octaves a bit higher again.

"See a misconception." She smiled and started to brush her hands through his hair, for the past year she always wondered what it would be like to be a major part of Booth's life, but when she agreed to come with him here, and his face lit up like a baby being introduced to chocolate, she knew straight away that she already was an epic part of of it.

"Well we'll have to work on that." He grinned cheekily.

"I'm sure we will."

"You and your last word thing."

"Oh yeah?" She said resting her cheek on his as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah." He said his grin growing into a sexy smile.

"Temperance, I-I" He froze as she began to talk over him.

"I am in Love with you. Your explanation made me realise that... something that co exists in something including a feeling, exists... I thought love was just a have to sell chocolates and flowers but feeling it, knowing, hearing, seeing it, touching it has opened my eyes to this huge world I used to beieive in when I was little."

Seeley nearly cried at her honesty, but he's a manly man "I love you too, I Have done for a while." His eyes welled slightly.

"Aw, Come one, I don't love weepy men." She kissed the corner of his eye, lapping up the salt before it became a tear.

"You are just.."

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Perfect." He encased the back of her neck in his hand and brought her mouth down to his.

**6:47...**

Booth lay sleeping on her lap as she watched Ange's figure walk towards her. She lay on her side, the silk wrap over the two of them, Booths head lay in the crook of her neck. She never felt more relaxed, it wasn't a lie. She knew that now, everything that she was telling herself before, denying their relationship and pushing aside her feelings, that was lying. Now she is getting a chance to feed off them, wrap herself up in the security and she liked it and she wanted to keep liking it.

"He looks so peaceful." Angela voice whispered from the edge of the deck.

"Yeah he does," She ran her fingers over his forehead feeling the slight intent from frown lines "He's happy here, in his element."

"And your here, you are a world of good for each other" Ange sat down on one of the loungers "I thought me and Hodgins had the unstoppable love, we do, but Booth and you are stronger together than apart." She stroked her stomach.

"Ange, you and Hodgins are what helped me open my eyes, the wedding you were right... that iconic image of me and Booth and the altar, threw me a little but that's only because.. Its silly."

"Bren." Ange said cocking her head.

"I was worried, worried that someone was going to swoop in and ruin it, I was worried that if I locked lips with my partner, either one of our bosses were going to swoop in and pull us apart for good." A tear ran down her cheek, she caught it before it could hit Booth.

"Aw, Sweetie if Cam tried anything at my wedding, I would leave my high heel square in her behind and well Cullen, he's a big strong guy but he has a heart and a sweet spot for his Boy, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"I guess, I'm still worried."

"You have 6 months together, if things go pear shaped at home, you get stuck with another Agent, Booth'll still be there. The only way to get rid of him is a restraining order."

They both smiled as he shifted and opened one eye to see the women staring at him "Did I die, and go to heaven... I'm seeing Angels." He said with his morning gravel voice.

"Dang, I'm staying over every night.. I think I married the wrong guy." Ange said standing "I'm going to get an early night, Love you two." She bent down and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, she has turned into a mother" Booth said as her shadow was the only thing left to see go down the corridor.

"Seeley, do you want any more children?" She avoided his piercing stare and focused on the soothing motions of the water in front of her.

"Bones," He stopped "Okay, honestly, I'd love a little girl, but Parker is all I need for the rest of my life, I can pass on my tough guy exterior."

She acted like she didn't hear him and continued to stare off into the distance "I think... I think," she took a deep breath "I want to be a Mom, not now, not in the near future... but I want to raise a child, to further my legacy and keep the population standards high. Plus I want to give a child the life I missed out on."

"Whoa, Bones. That's a big decision for someone who didn't want kids-"

"I lied."

"Professional standard?"

"Yes. I was protecting my own behind, if the board knew I wanted children they would've shunned me further back in the line."

"We have to protect ourselves sometimes, ya know."

"Like a Christmas lie?"

"Just like a Christmas lie." He stood and pulled her with him "Lets go to bed, Bones. All those things you've thought about today... let them rest and come sleep." He pulled her gently to him and kissed her forehead.

"Please," She rested her head on his chest "Just make my thoughts stop." She felt gravity change as he swept her up into his arms.

* * *

_**(okay****, if ****ya**** want an M story, Review tell me and I'll post the 'love' at the beginning of the next chapter)**_

Gosh it feels good to be back -Yells at Acer for stuffing up so many times- DANG YOU.

Oh well.

Huggles everyone!


End file.
